


Forget Me Not

by SammyFlower



Series: Forget Me Not [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Goa'uld, Jack O'Neill - Freeform, Memory Loss, Pain, Romance, Samantha Carter - Freeform, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/pseuds/SammyFlower
Summary: Plutus is the God if Greed,  wanting every beautiful thing he sets his eyes on... Including Samantha Carter.When SG1's plan to attack the Goa'uld Plutus backfires and Sam is captured, Jack will do whatever it takes to bring her home.Will SG1 be able to get her back? Or is Carter gone forever?





	1. "Pretty Girl"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to MissMagnus for being a darling and dealing with my crazy antics and helping me with editing and the title! Also for being a bad-ass beta and making this fic amazing!
> 
> '***' - indicates a passage of time has passed, usually, the characters will say how long but if not it's up to you :) 
> 
> Some reader discretion is advised, I don't and won't write graphic details but there are slight references to sexual assault and torture. Please don't read if you are sensitive to these things.
> 
> Cover Image: https://samanthahelenmagnuscarter.tumblr.com/post/182393440347/forget-me-not-samanthahelenmagnuscarter

“P4X113 is the planet we’re proposing to visit. The people there are a simple people, they’re completely self sufficient and oppose the Goa’uld, even though once a month a Goa’uld named Plutus comes to the planet to take most of their crops.” Daniel explained, reading from his own report to jog his memory “Now we have been told that he only brings a small fleet when he visits and will often come down to the planet himself.”

 

“You want to send a team to eliminate him?” General George Hammond asked, folding his fingers together in thought.

 

Daniel nodded “Yes sir, this planet is of no use to the other Goa’ulds; Plutus is the God of Greed in ancient Egyptian mythology. He is literally only taking from them because of that greed. If we stop Plutus, i believe no other Goa’uld will visit the planet for a very long time.”

 

“General we can be ready to kick some Goa’uld butt in…” Jack looked at his watched, then showed it to his second in command and nodded “One hour!”

 

“Dr Jackson, when is this Plutus returning to the planet?” General Hammond asked, giving Jack O’Neill a small nod of acknowledgement

 

“Tomorrow sir,”

 

“You have a go, set up and we will have SG3 standing by if you need any extra support.” the General said standing “Dismissed”

 

“So Teal’c you ever heard of this Plutus fellow?” Jack asked, tying up his boots, while they were in the men's changing room. The Jaffa waited at the door for his two teammates.

 

“I have not O’Neill. If he is as insignificant as Daniel claims, it is likely Apophis never saw him as a worthy enemy.”

 

“I never took Apophis as a snob for these kind of things.” Jack replied, he stood and grabbed his jacket before walking out of the change rooms in the direction of the armoury.

 

Carter was already there, strapping her zat gun to her thigh. Jack glanced away, trying not to stare at her thighs, there was something so sexy about a woman with a weapon but even more so when it was Carter.

 

“Sorry sir, I’m just finishing up.” She said, moving to clip a sheathed knife to her belt and sliding past him, her hand gently touched his arm when she moved past him, he tried to avoid his shudder as he felt her warm touch. He nodded in response and cleared his throat, getting to work on his own weapons.  

 

“Dial it up Walter!” Jack yelled, adjusting his cap on his head as the gate began it's sequence, the whirring noises gave all of them a familiar tingle of excitement through their bodies.

 

“Chevron Seven… Locked.” Walter announced, a whoosh came from the Stargate as the event horizon was formed. The bright blue water like substance was all too familiar as they walked up the ramp towards it.

 

“Lets go kick some Goa'uld ass, kids.” Jack grinned stepping into the wormhole.

 

***

 

The villagers greeted them happily, as they walked to the leader of the village, the young women around them reached up to stroke Sam’s face and the villagers began speaking in another language; Sam looked at Daniel to translate.

 

“You have fair hair and fair skin.” Daniel translated and said something in reply to the people. Sam smiled awkwardly and thanked them, trying to ignore them as they reached the town centre.

 

“Greetings!” the village leader exclaimed, he was a short man with a balding head but his smile was warm and welcoming which instantly put the team at ease.

 

“Hey.” Jack grinned “Colonel Jack O’Neill, please to meet ya. This is my second in command Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal’c.” Jack introduced his team, each smiling and greeting him in their own way.

The leader looked at Teal’c a little longer but decided that he was to be trusted if they were going to fight the Goa’uld for them.

 

“It is with great honour that we welcome you, people of the Tau'ri, to our village; To free us from the Goa’uld!” the leader’s words caused the crowd in the village to cheer. “I am Almac.” he said finally “Please come, we will show you your beds for the night and tonight we feast in your honour!”

 

***

Jack walked along the forest edge the next day, counting out the steps between the trees, after 20 steps he stopped and planted another square of C4. They were setting up perimeters around the ring platform in the centre of the forest. Carter and Teal'c were busy rearranging the control crystals, trying to make the rings a one way trip while Jack and Daniel planted the C4.

 

“Ow!” Carter exclaimed pulling her hand back as the crystals sparked, Teal’c looked at her concerned “It's okay, i think I just put the red one where the yellow one is supposed to go.” she said with a small laugh, she flicked her hand and reached back in to the crystals to rearrange them again.

 

Teal’c stopped and looked to the sky “Major Carter, i believe we have gliders incoming.”

 

Carter looked up and spoke into her radio “Colonel, Teal’c says he hears gliders. I think Plutus has arrived.”

 

“Roger, take cover and prepare for ring activation.” Jack replied, motioning for Daniel to take position away from the C4.

 

As they were moving 2 gliders shot over head “They’re scanning the planet for the food stores” Daniel said as he copied Jack in laying down behind a rock facing Teal’c and Carter who were on the opposite side of the ring platform.

 

“We aren't equipped to deal with gliders too Daniel.”

 

Daniel shook his head “They will leave, they’re probably just checking to make sure it's worth the trip down.”

 

“You better be right.” Jack said opening fire on the Jaffa that had just used the ring transportation.

 

The first group of Jaffa fell quickly but more kept coming, the C4 was used almost immediately after the 3rd group of 5 Jaffa came down through the ring; it was an ambush.

 

“Sir, we can't hold them back for much longer!” Carter yelled into her radio, quickly switching out her empty P90 mag for a new one. She took aim and began firing again, Teal’c had moved a small bit away from her to get a better angle for his staff weapon.

 

“Fall back!” Jack replied “Next line of defence” he said, referring to the next spot they had set C4 up in case this very thing happened. Teal’c stood to fall back only to be hit by a zat gun, he instantly fell to the ground unconscious.

 

“Teal’c!” Sam said glancing over at him, she continued firing her weapon in the direction of the Jaffa as she quickly moved closer to Teal’c “Sir, Teal’c is down!” she informed her commanding officer.

 

“Ah crap.” Jack said “Take cover Carter, we will come to you.” He replied into his radio

 

Sam didn't reply, instead she cast her P90 to the side and took out her zat gun and began firing that. She got a few hits in before she felt two large arms wrap around her. She cried out as they tightened and tried to headbutt the large Jaffa “Pretty girl.” He teased as she struggled in his arms “My master will be very pleased.” he said, throwing her over his shoulder.

 

Sam kicked and punched the man as she screamed out to her Colonel. The man began running through the forest, his boots almost deafening the sound of Sam’s screams as she tried to get her leg up around the Jaffa’s neck. It was no use; she simply wasn't strong enough to take on a man of his size.

 

The Jaffa dropped her in front of the parked glider, Sam was on her feet in seconds and held her hands up to take a punch at him, the large man only laughed at her as he hit her once, instantly knocking her unconscious.


	2. Emerald Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to MissMagnus for being a darling and dealing with my crazy antics and helping me with editing and the title! Also for being a bad-ass beta and making this fic amazing!
> 
> '***' - indicates a passage of time has passed, usually, the characters will say how long but if not it's up to you :)
> 
> Some reader discretion is advised, I don't and won't write graphic details but there are slight references to sexual assault and torture. Please don't read if you are sensitive to these things.
> 
> Cover Image: https://samanthahelenmagnuscarter.tumblr.com/post/182393440347/forget-me-not-samanthahelenmagnuscarter

Sam woke to a foul-smelling odour, she scrunched her nose up and blinked to adjust to the light or lack thereof. She looked around her, she was in a cell of some sort, decaying bodies around her. She gagged a little when she saw how close one was to her and moved away. Her cheekbone ached, and when she went to touch it she winced and drew her hand back to reveal a small about of blood on her fingers. 

She pulled herself up using the metal bars she was leaning against and groaned at the pain in her body, she hadn't been dealt with gently when she was put in here; wherever here was.

It was when she stood that she noticed she was in different clothes, a sick feeling rose in her throat and her breakfast contents threatened to come up, she looked down at her outfit, it was a dress type outfit, the top half was cream and draped long on one side and the other side sat mid-thigh, it had the shoulders cut out and was tight around her waist and bust, the sleeves were long and came over her hands being held there by cotton string around her middle finger. Underneath were matching cream tight pants and slipper-type shoes. She looked too dressed up to be in this cell but still in very simple clothing. 

She tried not to think about who had undressed and dressed her, she would deal with that later. For now, all she needed to figure out was how to get out of wherever she was and get home. 

 

***

Jack stormed down the ramp and practically shoved his gun into the officer's hand as he walked past the General, ignoring his questions. His mind was clouded with anger and guilt, he had lost Carter. The Goa’uld had won again and they had taken not only a member of his team but someone he cared about deeply.

“We think it was an ambush sir, they took Carter and the food stores and left,” Daniel said sadly to the General.

“Please inform the Colonel I'd like to debrief in one hour,” General said with a wave of his hand dismissing the two of them. “Teal’c you might want to get that cut on your head checked out.” Teal’c bowed at the General and headed in the direction of the infirmary. 

Daniel moved tentatively around Jack who was slamming doors angrily, he knew the effect Carter had on the team but mostly on his best friend. He knew they had strong feelings for each other and he knew what it could mean for Sam to be captured by a Goa’uld. 

“Jack… we’ll find her.” Daniel said trying to comfort his friend, the best he could. 

Jack looked at him, ready to fight but instead just nodded “We don't leave people behind.” he said softly, looking back at the photo in his locker of SG1. They were at a barbeque at his place by the river. Daniel and Carter were laughing at the table while Teal’c stared at a burnt sausage on the end of the barbecue fork and Jack was taking a swig of beer behind them. 

General Hammond’s granddaughter had taken the photo, she was interested in photography and had come along with her grandfather to the small gathering. Jack smiled internally at Carter’s wide grin, her eyes sparkling with joy and tried not to think about what could be happening to her right now. 

 

*** 

“Major Samantha Carter,” the Goa’uld’s voice said menacingly, holding up her silver dog tags, he dropped the chain into his pocket of his lavish red and black coat “How nice of you to join us.” 

Sam stood her ground behind the bars of the cell, she folded her arms and refused to show the fear she was feeling as her heart raced in her chest. “What do you want?” 

“SG1 has a high price on their head among the system lords, but I am not interested in that. I am interested in you.” he smiled getting closer to the bars “Come, let me look at you while you're awake.” 

Bile rose in Sam’s throat at the last part, she stepped forward one step and stopped. Plutus motioned for the Jaffa to open the cell door. He stepped into the cell and circled Sam who kept staring ahead. He grinned as he moved closer, making Sam cringe. “Very nice,” he said, he reached up and stroked her jawline, Sam glared at him wanting nothing more than to swing her body around him and snap his neck. 

The Goa’uld stopped directly in front of her, within moments he had grabbed the back of her neck and was pressing his lips to hers, he stuck his tongue in her mouth before she bit down and kneed him in the groin, Plutus stepped back and cried out in pain.

“Bitch!” he said slapping her to the ground. Sam coughed and spat out a mixture of his blood and spit. She gasped in pain when a foot connected with her ribs and knocked the wind out of her, she grabbed at her side and groaned in pain. Another kick came, hitting her arm which was around her waist. She gasped for air as she fought the urge to cry. 

“You will learn to be submissive or you will die,” Plutus said standing over her. He spat on her face before turning and leaving the cell.  Sam held herself in the fetal position, trying to get back the air back into her lungs. 

 

***

“It's been 12 weeks Colonel. Plutus hasn't returned to the planet?” General Hammond asked they were sitting in his office, SG1’s leading officer slumped in a chair. He was looking worse every day; slowly losing hope. 

“Nope, he probably knows we’ll be waiting for him.” Jack sighed, leaning forward and scrubbing his face with his hands “The Tok'ra, and the Asgard have no idea where Plutus is located in the solar system.” He added 

“Colonel, I've been told by my commanding officers to start assuming that Major Carter is missing in action and presumed dead.” The General said with a straight face, even though his heart was breaking for the team of SG1. 

“She’s not dead General.” Jack retorted, he was beginning to panic, if they pronounce Carter dead he wouldn't be allowed to continue searching for her. SG1 would have to go back to doing their regular missions. He would have to replace her. 

“Jack… I know how much Major Carter means to you.” Hammond pauses before adding “...and your team. But 3 months is a long time. Jacob has agreed to it and he has given the go-ahead to hold a funeral for Major Carter.” 

“General, with all due respect, sir,   can't believe that. Carter is smart, she's probably just hiding out somewhere waiting for the right time to escape!” 

“Jack, I’m sorry, but this is what is happening. The funeral will be held in 2 days time. I’d like you to say a few words on behalf of your team.” Jack sighed, he couldn't keep arguing but he couldn't believe she was gone. Miracles had happened to them before. 

 

*******

Sam screamed as the pain shot through the back of her neck, the yellow light from the Pain Stick blinding her for a few moments. She felt the burning of her skin where it was making contact. When the stick was removed she dropped her head and began to cry “Please Plutus.” she begged, glancing up at the Goa’uld who snickered at her begging. 

“I ask you again- what is the code to unlock your Chappa’ai?” He held the IDC device in his hand showing it to Samantha

“I told you, I don't know, they change it every 3 months. They’ve changed it. I don't know the new code.” she said through deep breaths, she prepared herself for another hit but instead she felt Plutus lean down and stroke her face, he lifted her chin and wiped her eyes. 

“Alright,” he said softly and gathered her up in his arms “Alright, that's enough for now.” he ran his hands through her hair and Sam slumped against him, he had broken her only a few weeks earlier. 

After months of being the centre of attention for his torture techniques she broke, she was careful not to give away too much of Earth's secrets but she stopped fighting him, instead, she cowered when he got close and whimpered when he touched her. Afraid he might hurt her again or force her to do things she hadn't been trained to expect in the field she was in. 

Plutus picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed, in the room he had given her after a few weeks in the cell. He laid her down and sat next to her, stroking her face and down the side of her body. She flinched but was ultimately too tired to push him away. He motioned for one of the female slaves to come over to him.

“Clean her up and tend to her wounds. She will join me for dinner.” the slave bowed and Plutus left her to do her work, ensuring the Jaffa locked her door behind them. 

The Jaffa slave girl was kind and very gentle with Sam, Imari was her name and she was the only one allowed to help her, Plutus treated Samantha like precious cargo when he wasn't trying to get information out of her. 

“I’m so sorry, Samantha,” she said as she peeled up Sam’s shirt to reveal the cuts and bruises on her abdomen, she dribbled water over them with a cloth, slowing down when Sam whimpered in pain. 

She took her time on Sam’s body, cleaning and wrapping up each wound. Sam kept drifting in and out of consciousness; dreaming about SG1 and Jack.

 

_ “Carter… you have to fight it…” Jack whispered, stroking her face “Don't give up on me now.” _

_ “I can’t Jack, it's too hard.” she cried leaning into his touch “ I’m scared.”  _

_ “I’ll find you, Carter, you just have to hang in there.”  _

_ “Jack…”  _

 

“Jack…” Sam mumbled, Imari’s hand flew over her mouth and she glanced around to see if any of the Jaffa in the room had heard her, thankfully none were paying attention. 

“Samantha! You know you can't say that name.” she scolded her in a whisper. 

Sam nodded in response and closed her eyes again. She just wanted to sleep and soon enough she did just that. 

A few hours later Sam woke and looked around the room, 3 Jaffa stood at each door, just staring ahead. When she had first been moved here she would talk to them, tell them about Teal’c and the free Jaffa’s but they would ignore her. 

One even hit her saying Teal’c was a  _ shol’va, _ which was a word she knew all too well. Now she ignored them just as much, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and groaned at the ache running through her body. 

She splashed water over her face and glanced in the cracked mirror above the bowl, her lip was split and her face was skinny and grey but other than that she looked fairly unscathed. Her hair had grown out a fair amount now, almost sitting on her shoulders, she had to use pins to keep the front out of her face. 

She sighed and looked at the outfit imari had laid out for her to change into. it was an emerald green gown, with a slit up the side, a gold belt hung loosely around it. Daniel would say it was of middle age design. She smiled to herself at the thought of her best friend. She missed him, missed their mutual understanding of science, and their laughter they shared. He was the brother she had wanted Mark to be. She sighed and ran a hand over the dress 

Almost immediately after putting the dress on Imari came through the door “You look lovely.” she said softly “He is waiting for you in the dining hall.” Sam nodded, feeling the urge to refuse, to run but she knew she couldn't. 

He would find her and he would torture her until she learnt her lesson. She needed to wait until the right time; the right time to kill him


	3. Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to MissMagnus for being a darling and dealing with my crazy antics and helping me with editing and the title! Also for being a bad-ass beta and making this fic amazing!
> 
> '***' - indicates a passage of time has passed, usually, the characters will say how long but if not it's up to you :)
> 
> Some reader discretion is advised, I don't and won't write graphic details but there are slight references to sexual assault and torture. Please don't read if you are sensitive to these things.
> 
> Cover Image: https://samanthahelenmagnuscarter.tumblr.com/post/182393440347/forget-me-not-samanthahelenmagnuscarter

Jack sat in his Air Force uniform in the change rooms, his head in his hands, he was fighting back the tears that were forming in his eyes. The funeral was beginning, he groaned and wiped his face standing and pacing.

 

A knock came on the door and Daniel poked his head in, his eyes were red and blotchy from his own tears. “They’re ready to begin when you are.” He said simply before closing the door again. Jack looked in the mirror and cleared his throat, he smoothed out his jacket and took a deep breath.

 

“Major Samantha Carter was a fine soldier and officer in the United States Air Force. it was on the 17th of May that she lay her life down for this country. I would like to introduce her Commanding officer from SG1, Colonel Jack O’Neill.” General Hammond said, shaking Jack’s hand and stepping aside.

 

Jack paused for a moment at the podium and looked at everyone “Well, you all know I’m not one for talking but when it comes to Carter, I could talk about her all day.” he paused

 

“Major Samantha Carter was and always will be an asset to this planet. Her work on the Stargate program allows all of us to do what we do best. Her dedication and skills have made Earth a safer place and her sacrifices has saved all of our… selves”

 

Jack shook his head with a sad smile “The world has lost an incredible soldier, an incredible scientist and an incredible person. SG1 has lost our most valued member and our closest friend. Samantha Carter meant a great deal to everyone on this base, and even though she is gone, we will keep fighting this war against the Goa’uld with as much perseverance as ever before. “ he paused, beginning to choke up.

 

Daniel walked up to Jack and patted his shoulder, Jack moved aside, allowing his friend to take over for him.

 

“Major Carter… Sam, was someone who fought for what she believed in, who stood her ground against all odds, she was someone who never allowed someone else to suffer if she could stop them. We all know Samantha Carter as an Air Force Major or an Astrophysicist but she was so much more than that. She was a friend, a comrade, and most importantly she was family. So now, as we say goodbye, we remember Sam and everything she did for this planet.”

 

***

 

“How long have I been here, Imari?” Sam asked the girl as she sat in the bathtub, allowing the warm water to soothe her aches.

 

He had hurt her again, using the Pain Stick and allowing his Jaffa to beat her senseless, demanding to know where the Alpha site was. Then he had forced himself on her, asking her forgiveness for hurting her the whole time.

 

Her eyes were closed and her now shoulder blade length hair draped over the edge. She had almost built resilience to the pain now; _almost._

 

“About a year.” Imari said pouring some more hot water into the bath “Why do you ask?”

 

“It's hard to keep track.” she opened her eyes and looked down at the water, it was turning a reddish colour from the blood coming from her wounds. it had been at least 2 hours since he had been here, and imari had removed all evidence from the room, all that was left was the evidence on her.

 

She took the cloth that was sitting on the edge of the bath and began to wipe her arms and legs, wincing when she would accidentally wipe over a cut.

 

“I wish I could help you, Sam. I really do.” Imari said softly, sitting next to the bath so the Jaffa couldn't hear her “You need to get out of this place. I have heard rumours.”

 

Sam lent in closer “What rumours?”

 

Imari wriggled uncomfortably before locking eyes with Sam, determined to tell her “I have heard that he wants to give you a child, and once the child is born he wishes to make you his queen; by implanting you with a Goa’uld symbiote.”

 

Sam’s heart sank, she knew this would happen eventually, there was only one reason he was keeping her alive, he was having his fun but eventually, she was going to become a host.

 

“You have to help me escape Imari”

 

“I can't, you know he’ll kill us both!”

 

“Then come with me, we can escape together, go back to Earth.”

 

“You’ll take me to Earth?” she asked hopefully, Sam nodded, touching the young girls arm reassuringly.

 

***

 

“Daniel, Teal’c, saddle up! Evan’s is waiting for us in the gateroom.” Jack said knocking on Daniel’s office door. They were all dressed up for the mission but Daniel wanted to make sure he was aware of the dialect of the people on the planet before he left.

 

“Coming,” Daniel said, reading the last line before closing the book and following Teal’c out the door.

 

“I've been waiting for you lot for 15 minutes.” Major Rachel Evans said with a flat expression.

 

“Major, you know it doesn't hurt to be a little patient,” Jack said bluntly.

 

“You know how focussed I am on this mission, sir, we don't have time to wait around. This is a very important one. Raw naquadah mines.”

 

“You don't need to brief me again, Major.”


	4. Elixir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to MissMagnus for being a darling and dealing with my crazy antics and helping me with editing and the title! Also for being a bad-ass beta and making this fic amazing!
> 
> '***' - indicates a passage of time has passed, usually, the characters will say how long but if not it's up to you :)
> 
> Some reader discretion is advised, I don't and won't write graphic details but there are slight references to sexual assault and torture. Please don't read if you are sensitive to these things.
> 
> Cover Image: https://samanthahelenmagnuscarter.tumblr.com/post/182393440347/forget-me-not-samanthahelenmagnuscarter

Tonight was the night they had planned to escape, Sam was going to request to see Plutus in his room after Imari slipped the guards in her quarters a sleeping elixir in their drinks, and she was going to stab him right in the heart. 

She was going to watch him bleed, steal his wrist band which controlled his cargo bay and steal a glider. She had been getting her strength up and planning on how she was going to kill him, quietly and efficiently. 

Imari walked into the room with 3 cups of water, the elixir dissolved inside. Sam watched as she offered it to the Jaffa, they each took one and sculled it down. Sam had to hide her smile, the first step was successful. 

It didn't take the drinks long to kick in as the Jaffa fell into a deep sleep in her quarters. Sam nodded to Imari who picked up the cups and left the room to ask Plutus if Sam could see him. 

 

She waited for what felt like hours before imari walked back in and informed her that she was going to take her to Plutus’ room. Sam tucked a knife from one of the guards belt into her dress. 

“Samantha.” his voice rang in her ears when she walked into the room, she gave a small bow to him. 

He was sitting on the bed, shirtless, eating cherries from a gold bowl. if he wasn't a Goa’uld and actually had a shred of decency to him Sam would think he was actually quite handsome, but he was heartless, which instantly made Sam hate him. 

“Plutus, I need to speak with you.” she said softly, glancing at the guards around his room as a hint “Privately if I may,” she said looking at him sweetly.

“Leave us.” Plutus said waving the men away and patting the bed beside him “Come my darling.” 

Samantha moved to the bed and sat down, she took a deep breath and decided to wait before pulling the knife out. She wanted to ask him something first. 

“Why did you choose me?” She said almost in a whisper, she refused to make eye contact with him.

“You know why, my sweet little dove,” he said stroking her arm affectionately, it was like he didn't see the scars and bruises.

“There were hundreds of pretty girls at the village…” 

“Samantha... “ he sounds firmer this time “you know not to question me.” Plutus grabbed her arm tightly causing her to let out a small yelp of pain. 

The pain was enough to send her adrenaline spiking and in one swift move she rolled on top of him and had pulled the dagger from her dress stabbing it deep into his heart. 

Plutus gasped in pain and glared at her, which only made her push the knife in deeper, she began to cry as she leant her body weight on the knife. 

 

When she was confident he wasn't going to get back up, she rolled off him and lay next to him panting. Her eyes were full of water and her dress was covered in his blood. 

 

A few minutes passed when Imari hurried in “Samantha, we must go!” she whispered loudly, Sam sat up and looked at Plutus before running with imari into the hall. 

Imari gave Sam a zat gun and led her to the cargo hold. They had just opened the door when the alarm began to ring. Imari began firing the zat gun awkwardly at the Jaffa that was rounding the corner to their position “Go!” she yelled pushing Sam into the cargo hold. 

Sam climbed into the glider, waiting for Imari to come, who was running from the doors and shooting back towards the Jaffa when all of a sudden she lurked forward as a staff blast hit her back.

“IMARI!” Sam screamed watching as her friend fell to the floor, for a moment their eyes made contact. Imari smiled at Sam and mouth a word to her that she couldn't figure out before her eyes closed.

Sam wanted to go back, she wanted to kill every single Jaffa on the ship, but she knew this would be her last chance. 

She closed the glider roof and opened the cargo doors. The glider was being hit by several staff blasts which made it harder for Sam to navigate through the hanger and out the door but once she was free she punched it; sending the glider flying out into space. 

When she was far enough away from the mothership, Sam closed her eyes, setting the glider to autopilot. She was free. 

 

*** 

 

The Tok’ra only ever visited Earth when there was good news or bad news. Jack prepared himself for both when their IDC came through the incoming wormhole.   

The iris opened and Jacob stepped through the gate with two other Tok’ra operatives. 

“Jacob! Buddy!” Jack grinned, albeit somewhat awkwardly, they hadn't seen each other since Samantha’s funeral, Jacob didn't really have much reason to come back to Earth now, and when he did he usually went straight to visit his son. 

“Jack, I have urgent news.” Jacob said seriously, he looked up to the control room to see George “Sam is alive.” 


	5. Remembrance

“We have located Plutus, a free Jaffa on the inside said that there was an escape attempt by two women from Plutus’ mother ship. One was a Jaffa and one a Tau’ri woman with golden hair” Selmak explained.

“Sam.” Daniel smiled, Selmak nodded and continued on.

“She stabbed Plutus in the heart but as you know Goa’uld’s can use a sarcophagus to come back to life. He is still alive but he is not completely healed. Apparently, she pushed it so far in it went through his ribs on the other side.” 

“Atta girl!” Jack grinned with a single clap on the table, when everyone looked at him, he shrugged “She knows how to hit ‘em” he said. 

“Correct.” Selmak smiled at Jack before turning back to the General “We have not been able to locate Plutus now and we believe Samantha has escaped, however to where we do not know.” 

“Thank you Selmak, we will inform our allies that she might reach out to someone in order to contact us.” Hammond said standing with a grin on his face “And Jacob… congratulations, it's not every day a child comes home.” Jacob nodded and shook Hammond’s hand.

“We haven't found her yet George, but I appreciate it.” 

 

***

 

Sam woke with a groan, she was aching all over, and she couldn't see out of her eyes. She wiped the liquid away, it was her own blood. When she was able to see clearer she realised what had happened, she had been in a crash. She groaned as the sun spilled in through the shattered glass of the ship she was buckled into. 

She tried to move, the pain was incredible. She screamed out when she moved her left arm; which was broken. She pulled the buckle off from around her waist and shuffled out of the ship, biting down on her lip to stop herself from crying out. She dragged herself with one arm further away from the ship and pulled herself to sit against a tree. 

It was here that she was found 2 days later by a villager. He picked her sleeping body up and carried her all the way back to the village healer. 

 

A month passed before Sam woke up again, this time she woke up slowly, allowing her eyes to adjust to the room around her. 

It was a simple room, with a table and chair and a cupboard with a few books in it. The sun came through and landed on her face which she relished. Soaking in the warmth; she couldn't remember the last time she had seen sunlight. 

“You’re awake.” a voice said, Sam’s eyes flew open and she quickly pulled herself back from the direction of the voice. 

“I’m sorry I didn't mean to startle you.” the man said softly, stepping back from her and raising his hands. 

Sam relaxed only a little but enough to allow the man to walk a little closer and say “I’m the town healer, Farlen, please allow me to check your bandage.” When Sam nodded, he slowly walked over to her and checked her bandage around her head “You’ve got a nasty wound here but it's healing nicely.” he smiled “Now, can you tell me your name?” 

Sam thought for a moment, she shook her head “ I don't… I don't remember.” she said softly, staring at the man worried “What did you do to me?” she asked, her defences coming back up. 

“Dairas found you, by a tree a few meters from the ship you crashed in.” Farlen said carefully “You were in a Goa’uld glider.” 

Sam shook her head, why couldn't she remember anything. “I don't remember anything.” 

“You hit your head quite hard. Perhaps you are experiencing some amnesia? Rest, you will feel better if you give your body a chance to heal.” Sam nodded her head and waiting for Farlen to leave before she pulled the blanket up over her crouched body and rested her head on her knees. 

 

***

 

Jack sat on his deck chair on his jetty, reeling the fishing rod in and throwing it back out. it had been 2 months since he found out Sam was still alive, he was once again filled with hope but as the months went on he was slowly feeling the ache in his heart which was all too familiar. When he had thought she was gone, he had grieved in the comfort of his own home, but now it felt like the hole her smile had filled was reopened. 

He spent weeks going from angry, to crying, to angry _at_ his crying. He had spent the month after her funeral on leave getting drunk and lounging around his house, ignoring all calls and knocks at his door. 

 

_ “Colonel!!” Sam’s screams rung through the forest “COLONEL!” his heart raced as he watched Sam being carried away, there was no way he could cross the distance in time. He tried to call out to her, tried to tell her he could hear her but nothing came out of his mouth as the nightmare turned to him watching her being tortured.  _

 

_ He recalled what happened to Jollinar and the pain she went through under Sokar. Carter had told him about it one night on base when she couldn't sleep.  _

 

_ “JACK!” She screamed as a knife was put through her shoulder, blood poured out onto her shirt.  _

 

Jack woke to the falling sensation of him sliding off his deck chair, he groaned as he picked himself up. It was dark now, he packed up his fishing gear and stumbled back to his house, trying to shake the horrible feeling of Carter being hurt. 


	6. Ripples

Sam walked around the room, enjoying the fresh air coming from the window, and the sun kissing her skin. She leant her head on the window sill and closed her eyes, listening to the noise of the busy street. She had been in the village for 3 months now, and every day she grew stronger but she still couldn't remember anything.

“You asked to see me?” Farlen asked softly knocking on the open door, Sam turned to look at him with a small smile.

“Yes, I, um, I need to ask you something, as a doctor.”

“A what?”

Sam corrected herself “Sorry, a healer, I have a matter to discuss that is quite… private.”

“I am your healer, anything we discuss is always private,” he said sitting down at the desk and gesturing her to sit on the bed.

“You are familiar with female anatomy, yes?”

Farlen nodded “Yes, of course.”

“Good, well I haven’t had my... “ she tried to think of a word he would understand “Menstrual cycle… in the time I've been here. is it possible the accident caused something to go wrong?”

Farlen nodded, trying not to show his concern “You arrived very malnourished and sunshine deficient… but that's not likely to stop your cycle even now...is it possible you are with child?”

Sam looked at him wide-eyed “Excuse me?” she stammered.

“Well you said yourself you don't remember anything before you woke up, is it possible you have a husband and are with child?” he was so straight-faced it almost made Sam laughed.

“I... “ she stopped, a flashback coming back to her. it was blue water inside a metal circle, she touched the water and watched the ripples. “...fluctuations in the event horizon…” she mumbled

“I’m sorry?” Farlen asked, pulling Sam out of her flashback.

Sam looked up at him and shook her head, “Sorry.”

“I’d like to examine you, if that's ok, I can tell you for sure.”

Sam hesitated, feeling frightened, even though she didn't know why. She sighed and nodded, pushing her feeling behind her.

  


Moments later, the room was closed up and Farlen was examining her, he didn't mention the damage that was there but he could definitely tell her that she was pregnant.

When he did, Sam began to cry, Farlen finished up and pulled the blanket down to keep her modesty. He rinsed his hands in the water bowl, making a note to get the water replaced when he left.

He turned back to Sam who had curled herself up in a ball while she sobbed, he reached out to touch her shoulder but pulled his hand back, thinking it was best to leave her to get used to the idea.

“I’ll come back in a little while, I think maybe I should bring my wife also,” he said softly, Sam nodded as best she could in the position she was in. Her heart broke and also filled with joy, she didn't understand why she was crying, but something told her she wasn't married and expecting her husband’s child.

Something told her she wasn't ready to be a mother, and yet something else told her that this was a good thing, that she wouldn't be alone anymore.

 

_“Sam…” a man said walking into the room where she sat, tears rolling down her face, “I don't need you to forgive me… just tell me everything is going to be okay.” he said sitting on the bed now._

_Sam looked up at him “Daddy…” she said leaning into him._

 

Sam woke to the darkroom, she had fallen asleep in the same position she had been crying in, her blanket was pulled over her and a tray with cold food was sitting on the table. She stood and walked over to the food, taking some bread and nibbling it.

She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. Her long blonde hair was pulled back with a light blue ribbon that matched the light blue dress that reached the middle of her calf that Farlen had brought to her.

The scar on her forehead was still red and healing, she would probably have it the rest of her life, but she could cover it with her hair. She looked at her eyes, puffy and red but still a bright blue colour.

“Sam.” she said to herself softly with a small smile “My name is Sam.” Relief flooded over her if she remembered her name it meant not everything was gone. She finished off the bread and crawled back into the bed, falling back into a deep slumber, feeling more content this time.

 


	7. Magic

As the months went by, Sam became more and more confident in the village, even making a few friends. Her stomach grew more each month and she was preparing the room Farlen and his wife Kinna had given her to live in next door to their home. 

She wiped the sweat off her face as she admired her work with the glue and coloured paper on the wall. it was a soft yellow, like the sun she had missed so much. 

“Wow, you have done amazing in here, Sam!” Kinna said walking in with a wooden bassinet. “Darias made this for you. He said you were looking at them the other day but couldn't afford one at the markets.” 

“Oh, it's beautiful.” Sam grinned running her hand over the soft pine “He is so generous.” 

“He is so in love.” Kinna giggled 

“Kinna!” Sam scolded her and nudged her with her shoulder “ I am the size of a whale with no idea who I am besides a name. I hardly think that's something to love.” 

Kinna smiled but then looked at Sam seriously “You are Sam, this is your home now and we are your family. Never forget that.” she said pulling Sam into a hug, Sam held on to her friend, enjoying the warmth of the embrace. 

Movement in her stomach interrupted the hug as she began to laugh “Baby is moving.” she said pulling Kinna’s hand to her stomach, Kinna’s smile widened. 

“She’s a wild one!” Kinna laughed. 

“She?” 

“It's a skill of mine, I can tell by how you’re carrying.” 

“Ah, magic.” Sam laughed “But you know only an ultrasound can determine the gender.” Sam said absentmindedly.

Kinna laughed confused “You do say the funniest things sometimes.” 

Sam nodded, wondering what an ultrasound was and if she had ever seen one before. 

 

***

 

SG1 returned with Teal’c dragging the Goa’uld through the gate behind them. 

“General, we brought you a present.” Jack grinned “Meet this son of a bitch, Plutus.” he said stepping off the ramp.

“Colonel, how did you do it?” 

“it seems Plutus is looking for Carter too, sir, we met him on P6X882. He was practically alone.” Daniel said eyeing him, Plutus glared at the General. 

“Take him to a holding room and contact the Tok’ra.” the General said with an angry look on his face. 

“Sir, I would like to also question the prisoner,” Jack said asking permission, the General knew how much Jack needed this, he needed to know what happened to Carter and how he could find her.

Hammond nodded “After the briefing.” 

 

A few hours later, Jack and Teal’c were in the holding room with Plutus, who stood behind the cell bars and lasers that had once held Jolinar. 

“You don't know where she is…” Plutus grinned, staring squarely into Jack’s eyes “She would call out your name you know?” 

Jack stuck his hands in his pockets, trying to act unphased but his heart was racing and his palms were sweating. 

“Why did you take her?” 

“Her beauty is fit for a queen wouldn’t you say? But I had to break her in a bit before I implanted my queen.” Plutus snickered, Jack clenched his teeth. 

“What did you do to her?”

Plutus grinned maliciously “You couldn't imagine the things I did to her, and the things I'm going to do to her when I find her. She’s wonderful in bed, wouldn't you agree Colonel?” 

This was Jack’s tipping point, he launched forward and pulled Plutus to the bars, allowing the lasers to cut into him. Teal’c left the Colonel for a moment before walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder. Jack threw Plutus back and stormed out of the room. 

“Next time, I will not stop him,” Teal’c said before following the Colonel out. 

 


	8. Yellow Brick Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has viewed Forget Me Not and given me kudos! I appreciate it so much! Please feel free to leave comments for me, I love hearing feedback! Also a huge shout out to MissMagnus/FangirlTrash for being the most amazing and patient beta reader and for making me laugh so much when I see the notes! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Nothing could prepare Sam for the pain of childbirth, so when she woke up in the middle of the night with liquid around her thighs and sharp pain in her stomach, Kinna wasn't surprised to hear her screams. 

 

Within minutes the healer and his wife were in the room helping Sam out of the bed and leaning over a chair when the contraction hit. Sam cried out in pain as it passed, relaxing and breathing heavily when it was over. 

“You’re about to have your baby Sam.” Kinna grinned, wiping her friend forehead with a cold towel, she rubbed Sam’s back and watched as her husband prepared the bed and clamped the stirrups to the sides. Sam looked back at the bed horrified,

“What are those?” she cried out as another contraction hit.

“They’re stirrups, you just put your legs on them so we can get the baby out better,” Kinna reassured her. 

“Ok Sam, come onto the bed, I need to check on the baby.” He said as him and Kinna supported Sam over to the bed and put her legs on the stirrups “They’re a little uncomfortable, I know but they do help.” 

Sam nodded, taking deep breaths as the healer felt around her entrance for the babies head. 

“Did you have anything happen earlier tonight?” Farlen asked Sam, who nodded before experiencing another contraction. 

“I had some stomach cramps earlier but I assumed it was just the baby moving.” 

“You’re almost ready to start pushing.” Farlen grinned, Kinna smiled at Sam and held her hand tight. 

“I…” Sam cried out “but I’m not ready!” she said scrunching her face up in pain as her stomach cramped up. 

“Alright Sam, I want you to pant for me. Don't push really hard, just pant.” Farlen commanded. He nodded when she began panting “Good, that's it. Now when you feel cramping, you push really hard, and stop as soon as the cramping finishes alright?” 

Sam complied, holding her breath and squeezing Kinna’s hand as she pushed. When the contraction stopped she fell back and took deep breaths. Her face was hot and the pain was enough to make her want to pass out but before she had any time to think another one washed over her like a wave and she was back to pushing. 

 

She screamed as loud as her lungs would allow her, as she gave her last push. The baby was out a moment later. Sam went limp, exhausted. 

“Why can't I hear it crying?” she asked Kinna breathlessly. Kinna just squeezed Sam’s hand and lent down to kiss it while she watched her husband work.  

Farlen rubbed the babies back and held her upside down, encouraging her to cry “Come on little one…” he said softly, when he got no response he put his pinky into the babies mouth and scooped out a glob of blood and mucus. 

A moment later an ear-piercing cry came from the baby “good girl” Farlen grinned, Sam relaxed again and Farlen brought the baby to her and placed her on Sam’s chest. “it's a little girl Sam.” he said softly, Sam took the baby and began to cry. Kinna stroked Sam’s forehead and helped to support the baby. 

“She's so…” Sam tried to finish but she was so tired, she just stared at the little girl with dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes.  

“She’s beautiful,” Kinna said finishing her sentence. “What are you going to name her?” 

Sam let out a small laugh “ I haven't even thought of names.” she breathed 

“There is no rush” Kinna smiled, watching the little girl looking around the room quizzically “She’s so alert.” 

“Sam, I would like Kinna to take the baby and get her warm, you have torn a little bit and I need to stitch it before you bleed too much,” Farlen said softly, Sam nodded and let Kinna take her little girl to the table on the other side of the room. 

To distract herself from the pain of the stitches, she watched Kinna rub her little girl down and put a cloth diaper on and then wrap her in blankets. Sam looked out the window at the sunrise and smiled as the sun began to spill into the room. 

 

_ “if you ever had a child? What would you name her?” a young girl asked her as she braided Sam’s hair.  _

_ “I’m not sure, I like the name Grace, what about you?”  _

_ “I’ll never have a child.” The girl said softly, “but if I ever did, I would call my boy Alec and my girl after my mother, Ariella.” She said with a smile “I think naming your child after someone special is the greatest gift.”  _

_ Sam nodded “Maybe, one day, someone will name their child Imari.” _

_ The girl giggled “That would be such an honour.”  _

 

*** 

 

The feeling of going through a wormhole was not one Jack thought he’d ever get used to, this time was definitely not the time he did as they stepped onto the planet they had recently sent the MALP to. 

“Alright let's see follow the yellow brick road, Dorothy.” Jack joked walking along the yellow clay road ahead of his team. 

“Wow, look at the sun here, it's so orange!” Major Evan’s said nudging Daniel who looked up and scrunched his face up as the sun blared into his eyes. 

“Oh, I shouldn't have done that,” Daniel said rubbing his eyes behind his glasses. 

They were well along the road now and Teal’c pointed to the tracts on the road “it's been used recently.”

“Alright, we got civilisation. Niiiice.” Jack grinned, “Onwards.” 

Major Evans sighed and looked at Daniel “is he always like this?” 

“Like what?”

“Chirpy?”

“Only when I'm around you Major,” Jack said, not turning back, Major Evan’s blushed in embarrassment.

“Sorry sir,” she replied, biting her lip. 

 

When they entered the village, they were met with whispers and stares. “Howdy folks,” Jack said with a wave.

Daniel spoke up next “Hello, we’re peaceful explorers from the planet Earth, we have come to meet you. Form an alliance.” he smiled, a woman stepped forward and looked at the people. 

“You wish to speak to Noran?” the woman said “Our leader?” 

“Yes, take us to Noran!” Jack nodded, walking towards the woman, she nodded and walked to the largest building in the village, she knocked twice before scurrying away. 

“Yes?” a very tall and skinny man said when he opened the door “Oh.” he said stepping back “Who are you?” 

“I’m Doctor Daniel Jackson, we’re from the planet Earth, we came through the ring called the Stargate. We’re explorers. Please, we just want to meet you and your people.” 

Noran nodded and stepped out of the house “You must meet with the councillors, wait here, I will gather them.” he said rushing away. 

 

***

 

Noran returned shortly after with 4 other men, who bowed when they saw the team “Please, enter” Noran said walking to the door and opening it. SG1 walked into the building, seeing a round table in the middle of a large room. 

 

“Please be seated, we will meet with you,” Noran said as the rest of the group walked in and took their seats. 

“Nice to meet ya fellas” Jack smiled “I’m Colonel Jack O’Neill, this is Major Rachel Evans, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal’c. We’re from Earth.” 

“Did you say Doc-tor?” one of the men piped up “I have heard that word before.” 

Daniel nodded “I’m a Doctor of archeology, I study old things, but another meaning behind it is a carer of health, someone who works with medicine, a healer.” 

“I am a healer.” Farlen said “Almost a year ago a woman was found in the forest, she was badly injured and I healed her. She used the word Doctor also.” 

“Do you mean Sam, Farlen?” Darias asked, quietly. 

Daniel looked at Jack surprised before looking back at the healer “You know Sam?” Daniel asked. 

“I was going to ask you the same thing. She is here, do you know her?” 

“She never mentioned Earth?” 

Farlen shook his head “Ever since she arrived she has had very little memory of her previous life. Only flashes here and there.” 

“She is a very dear friend of ours, may we see her?” Teal’c asked. 

Farlen hesitated “When she arrived she was badly injured. Injuries that weren't caused by the accident. I am not sure it is wise for you to see her. We do not know if you are the ones who hurt her.” 

“We have been looking for her for over 2 years. She was kidnapped from a planet similar to this one by the Goa’uld.” 

The group of men began mumbling to each other, they knew who the Goa’uld were, they had only recently become free from the grips of the Goa’uld; when their iron mines had dried up. 

“I will take the matter to Sam, she will decide if she wants to see you,” Darias said, Farlen nodded in agreement.

“In the meantime, you may stay here, our village may benefit from a friendship with your planet,” Noran added. 


	9. Major

“Sam?” Farlen knocked on the door softly, Sam came to the door and opened it a crack, she smiled and stepped out of her room. 

“Imari is asleep.” She whispered, “Are you ok?” 

“I am well thank you, how are you feeling? Has your pain subsided?” 

Sam shook her head, “No, and I still bleed but I’m sure with your treatment it will get better.” 

Farlen sighed and looked at his hands, “Sam, some people have come from another planet…” Sam’s heart began to race and she swallowed hard, “They say they know you, that you are friends with them, and they have been looking for you for over 2 sun cycles.” 

Sam bit her lip, they would have some answers for her, but she didn't know if they could be trusted. Perhaps they were the ones that gave her the nightmares at night. 

“They want to see you,” Farlen added Sam nodded, it was worth a shot. 

“I’ll ask Kinna to watch Imari, and I’ll meet you at the town hall.”

 

Sam took a deep breath before knocking on the door, Darias opened the door with a smile and let her in. The group of 4 stood up when she walked in, she scanned their faces, something inside her told her she was safe with these people. 

She stared at the man with the greying hair, her heart felt like it skipped a beat when his face broke into a huge smile. 

The one with the glasses moved first, walking over to her and pulling her into a hug. She didn't hug him back straight away, but his scent made her relax in his arms. He pulled away but held onto her shoulders. 

Tears were forming in his eyes as he looked her over. He pulled her into another smaller hug before moving away and wiping his eyes. 

“You don't remember us, Major Carter?” 

Sam stared at the Jaffa, confused “What did you call me?” 

“Your name... “ the female said “Your name is Major Samantha Carter,” she said, Sam didn't like her, the woman's hard stare made her uneasy. 

“Major?” she asked.

“That's more of a title, you’re actual name is Samantha Carter.” the man with the glasses said, Sam nodded. 

“Sam is short for Samantha,” she said to herself more than anyone else.

“That is correct.” the Jaffa said, nodding once to her. 

“Please tell me your names,” Sam asked, looking back at the man with the greying hair. 

“I’m Co-” he stopped himself “Jack O’Neill,” he said, deciding against the Colonel, not wanting to confuse her any more than they were going to. 

“Daniel Jackson.” The man who had hugged her said. 

“Major Rachel Evans.” the woman said coldly, Sam noted that she had the same title as her apparent self. 

“I am Teal’c.” the Jaffa said with a small smile. 

“And I am from your planet? Earth?” she asked.

“How did you… Sam, they never told you where they were from.” Farlen said softly. 

“I… I remembered.” she said with a small smile “ I am from… The United States.” 

“That's right.” Jack said with a smile “Do you remember the Stargate?” 

Sam shook her head “I’m sorry.” she said, Sam’s eyes widened as she looked down, blood dripping down her leg and to the floor. She looked at Farlen, worried. Daniel followed her line of sight. 

“What's going on?” He asked as Farlen, took Sam’s hand who was looking paler by the second.

“She is hemorrhaging. I am trying my best to treat it but she must rest.” Farlen explained, he scooped Sam up and began to leave the room. 

“What do you mean hemorrhaging?” Jack asked walking around to Carter and Farlen, who was already making his way out the door. Jack followed behind closely. 

Farlen laid her down on the bed in the corner of the room he had just entered, “Excuse me, I need to treat my patient.” Farlen said ushering him out of the room.

“Now wait a minute, I'm not going anywhere till you explain to me what the hell is going on?” 

“Sam gave birth 3 weeks ago.” Farlen said, “Now please, let me stop her bleeding.”

Jack allowed Farlen to push him out of the room, he was in shock, when the door was closed Daniel, Teal’c and Rachel all walked towards him. 

“Well?” Daniel asked, trying to snap Jack out of his shocked state. 

“Carter had a baby.” 

 

***

 

“We can get her the help she needs, we have medicine, far more advanced than yours. it can stop the bleeding.” Daniel tried to convince Farlen, who was shaking his head

“I can't let you take her until I know that's where she wants to go.” 

“She will die here, you said so yourself, she has spent 3 weeks leaking blood. There is only so much your medicines can do.” 

Farlen raised his hand “Doctor Jackson, I am sorry but until Sam is awake, I can't say yes or no.”  

“She’s awake.” Rachel said stepping out of the room. 

“Now you can ask her,” Daniel said, ushering him into the room.

“Sam, how are you feeling?” Farlen asked, noticing how pale Sam looked now. 

“Imari?” 

“She’s with Kinna.” Farlen reassured her “It's only been a few hours.” Sam nodded and glanced around the room, the group of 4 were standing around and watching her. “Sam, they say they can help you, they can take you home and heal you.” 

Sam swallowed hard “You can't help me anymore?” Sam asked, already knowing the answer, Farlen shook his head. 

“I don't think I can, it's been 3 weeks of treatments, and nothing is helping.” 

Sam nodded “Alright, I’ll go, but I want to be able to return when I like, I do not want to be held a prisoner.” 

Daniel nodded “You would never be held prisoner.” He smiled “Janet is going to be so happy to see you.”

“Cassy,” Sam said recognising the name Janet, a memory crept up of a small girl playing on the playground happily. 

“You remember Cassy?” Jack asked Sam who nodded with a small smile.

“She’s very special to me.”


	10. Wormhole

“It's beautiful,” Sam said as the wormhole established in the Stargate, she held Imari close to her chest as she stared at the blue water. “It's a wormhole, it breaks down matter into patterns of energy, and sends that energy along a matter stream that’s conducted via subspace,” Sam mumbled to herself, Jack grinned at Daniel who was staring at Sam in amusement. 

“That's it. You helped us to get our one working.” 

“The Pentagon.” Sam nodded “I remember a little. There was a horrible smell in that lab.” she added. 

“Ready?” 

 

Sam nodded and soothed her child as they walked up the steps to the event horizon, Sam turned and looked back at Kinna and Farlen one more time, smiling at them before she stepped through. 

 

“Major Carter! It's good to have you home.” A man with a bald head said when they arrived on the other side. Sam looked behind her as the wormhole shut down and looked back at the man. 

“Thank you.” she said politely, Daniel lent over and whispered the man's name “General.” she smiled, Hammond reached out and touched Sam’s shoulder gently.

“We really did miss you, Samantha.” he said, “Please follow Daniel to the infirmary.” Sam nodded and allowed Daniel to escort her and imari out. 

Janet began to cry as she saw Sam, she put her hands over her mouth and held back the sobs that were trying to escape her. Sam smiled back at the woman, happy that she was happy. 

“Sam,” she said walking over and hugging Sam so close that if she had not had put Imari down she would have been crushed. Sam hugged the woman back, doing it more for the lady than for herself. 

“You are Janet? Cassandra’s mother?” Sam asked when the woman had pulled away and closed the curtain around them. She sat down on a chair next to the bed Imari and Sam were on. 

Janet nodded “That's right, and you and I are very close.” she smiled “This must be your little one, oh Sam, she is beautiful.” 

Sam looked down at Imari, “This is Imari.” she said softly, a flash of a young Jaffa girl coming across her mind, she still didn't know who this girl was, only that Sam loved her very much. 

“That is a wonderful name,” Janet said making a face at the baby who stared back at her. “I hear you have been bleeding since the birth. Do you mind if I start treating you right away? I would also like to run some other tests on you and little Imari, I promise they’re perfectly harmless.” Janet assured her, Sam nodded, feeling a wave of relief come over her. She trusted this woman with her life. 

 

Janet’s first mission was to stop the bleeding, a simple injection was all Sam would need, the Doctor who had been working with Sam had done a very good job at slowing the hemorrhaging. 

When Janet went to check Sam’s pelvic region, however, she had to hold back the anger that rose in her throat. Apart from the scars of birth, there were hundreds of fully healed scars. Making it quite obvious to the Doctor that Sam had been assaulted many times. 

Her horror continued when she checked over the rest of Sam’s body, there were several burn marks and whip scars across her back and her legs. She also was still 20 kilos below the normal healthy weight that was on her chart before she left. Janet stepped out of the room for a few moments to catch her breath. 

Her best friend had been tortured and raped. No doubt the child she had was from the attacker. She composed herself before going back into the room where Sam sat.

“I feel much better, the bleeding has stopped.” Sam said with a smile, her face dropped when she saw Janet trying to compose herself “Janet, what is it?” 

Janet hesitated a moment before sitting down and taking Sam’s hands “You don't remember anything of your time with a Goa’uld names Plutus?” 

 

As soon as the words left Janet’s mouth Sam had a flashback

 

_ “You will break.” A man sneered at her, whipping her bare back again, Sam cried out in pain, as the leather cut into her skin.  _

 

_ “One day, I’m going to kill you,” Sam said through gritted teeth. _

 

_ “I highly doubt that, after I am done with you, you will bow before me and kiss the ground I walk on.” The Goa’uld laughed as he whipped her again.  _

 

“Sam?” Janet asked shaking her friend's shoulders “ I’m sorry, did you remember something?” 

Sam nodded and brought her knees up to her chin “I’m sorry, I don't think I can do any more today.” She said quietly, Janet nodded.

“I’ll bring Imari back and you can get some much-needed rest.” Janet said, “I’d like to keep you connected to this device just to monitor your heart rate overnight.” 

“Of course.” she agreed. 

Once Imari was brought back in the little plastic crib, Sam instantly began to feel better, she took her baby out of the crib and laid her next to her on the bed. Imari began making a face which Sam knew meant she was hungry. 

She giggled “Alright alright, hold on.” Sam said unclipping the robe and bringing the child up to her bosom. Imari latched on and began drinking straight away. Sam closed her eyes and sighed. This was her favourite part of being a mother. 

  
  



	11. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for a Jack x Sam moment!

Janet walked into the briefing room the next morning and requested that only essential personnel be present. This meant that Major Evans was not invited, which was something Jack knew he would have to deal with later. 

The General also dismissed the guards around the briefing room, sensing that what Janet was going to say needed to be strictly confidential. 

“Thank you for being here” Janet started “I have some things I need to report and I think it would be best coming from me rather than coming from a folder.” 

“Go ahead, Doctor.” General Hammond said, placing his hands in his lap. 

Janet sighed and began, “After examining Major Carter, I found multiple healed scars on her back, legs, arms, abdomen and genitalia.” Janet managed. Daniel lent back in his chair and covered his mouth. He closed his eyes in shock, finding it hard to comprehend what Janet was saying.  

Janet looked over at the Colonel who was clenching his jaw and staring at the table “I also must inform you that I have reason to believe Major Carter was repeatable sexually assaulted and that Samantha’s daughter Imari Carter is the daughter of the Goa’uld in our custody- Plutus.” 

Jack stood up and began to pace, clenching and unclenching his fists, the General watched him for a moment before deciding to allow Janet to continue on. 

“Her memory loss is a result of both head trauma and psychological trauma. General, she is choosing not to remember things because of what happened to her.” Janet said softly “I believe it started with short term memory because of the injury to her head but when she started to remember she forced the memories away.” 

“So you’re saying she remembers things, she’s just choosing not to access those memories?” Daniel asked 

Janet nodded “She could very well remember everything, it's not permanent, but while she fights to forget her time in captivity she is also fighting the ability to remember anything from before that.” 

“Well, what can we do?” Hammond asked.

“I’m afraid General, we can't force her to remember, but I think with some therapy she may be able to accept what has happened to her and possibly return to a normal life.” 

“Normal as in SGC Carter, or civilian?” Jack asked, leaning over the table. 

“It's much too early to say if Sam will ever be able to come back to her role on SG1, but I think in a few months if therapy goes well we can allow her to return home.” 

“You want to keep her here for a few months?” Daniel asked. 

“Until I know she isn't going to harm herself or anyone else while she is going through the realisation of what has happened to her, I would like to keep her here on base.” 

“I agree with you Doctor, please talk to her about therapy and I will see to it personally that she gets her living quarters set up for the baby as well.” General Hammond said “This is a horrible situation for SG1 and I’m willing to give you a month of leave to help Major Carter in any way. Dismissed.” 

“Thank you, General,” Daniel said wiping his face in stress. 

Jack nodded to the General before leaving the room, he wanted to kill Plutus, he wanted to beat him to an inch of his life and then shoot him multiple times. Instead, he settled on going to the gym and punching the crap out of the boxing bag. 

 

Sam sat on the bed, playing with Imari when Janet came in, she grabbed Sam’s chart and scribbled a few things down before sitting on the bed next to Imari who was laying on her back gurgling. 

“How are you feeling today?” Janet asked tickling the babies cheek. 

“Much better, thank you for your care.” Sam said with a smile “I haven't bled in 24 hours, I forgot how nice it is to not have to worry about it.” she laughed.

“That's good, I'm glad you are better. The General is setting up living quarters for you, so you can have a little more privacy.” 

“That's great, thank you.” 

Janet paused for a moment, and took a deep breath “Sam, I want you to go to therapy.” she said glancing up at her friend “You have been through something terrible and I think you aren't letting yourself deal with that.” 

“I don't remember,” she said cutting Janet off.

“Yes you do, you have nightmares.” 

Sam looked up at Janet “How did you know?” 

“You’re heart rate spiked overnight, you are lucky you put Imari back in her crib because you were screaming and kicking in your sleep.” 

Sam sighed and looked down “Isn't it better this way?” 

“Before this happened, you had the most brilliant mind on this planet. You blew up a sun.” Janet laughed, Sam looked at her in disbelief, “You did! You saved a whole race of people because of it! But now, you barely know what makes up a wormhole. You aren't letting yourself remember the good things.” 

Sam bit her lip, not allowing it to tremble “I can't Janet.” 

“You can, with time. You’ll heal, you always do.” Janet reached over and stroked Sam’s cheek, wiping the stray tear that had fallen. 

 

***

Daniel was the first to visit her in her new quarters, bringing a small pink toy with him to give to Imari. Sam thanked him and put it in the crib next to the sleeping baby.

“How are you going, Sam?” Daniel asked tucking his hands in his pockets, Sam watched him, hoping a movement or quirk would help her to remember him more. 

“I’m okay, thank you. Janet is a wonderful Doctor.”

Daniel nodded, he pulled a chair out and sat down at the desk provided for Sam “I know you don't remember much about our friendship, but we are quite close, you can talk to me about anything.” 

Sam smiled and played with the laces on her boots “I believe we were close, I'd like to get back to that one day.” she answered softly. 

“You will. I lost my memory once too, I was an ascended being and chose to come back to Earth. Believe it or not, I know how this feels.” 

“But you got your memories back?” Sam asked. 

Daniel nodded “Mostly, I still don't remember the time I was ascended but everything before that I have back.” 

Sam looked back down at her boot, she was sitting half on and half off the bed, ready to stand at any moment. “Janet said that the scars on my body were inflicted by somebody else. That I’m repressing those memories on purpose…”

 

Daniel moved closer to Sam, sitting on the edge of her bed, he lifted her chin to see tears beginning to puddle in her eyes. “You don't have to be afraid of them, you are safe here, nobody is going to let anybody hurt you.” Sam leant forward, falling into Daniel’s chest, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, rocking slightly as she cried into him. 

 

Daniel left an hour or so later, with Sam promising to get some much-needed sleep. Sam got up off the bed and began to undress herself to get into the provided pyjamas and crawl back into bed. it didn't take long for her to fall into a deep sleep. 

 

_ The wind was knocked out of her lungs as her ribs were dealt another blow. She rolled onto her side and groaned. A foot came down onto her neck and held her there, Sam’s hands grabbed the foot and she tried to push it off, squirming around as she tried to breathe.  _

_ “You don't like being controlled do you?” The man snickered “I will control you, Samantha,” he said pressing down harder on her throat, Sam started gasping for air. “Beg.”  _

_ “Please” Sam cried through gasps for air “I’m sorry.” She finally said, hearing the defeat in her own voice. Plutus grinned hearing her pleading for her life. He raised his foot and watched Sam roll to her side coughing and breathing heavily. _

_ “Take her to the quarters.” He said turning away from her. The Jaffa grabbed her roughly by the arms and dragged her through the dungeon.  _

 

“Carter! Carter! Stop!” Jack yelled, holding the screaming woman down, he motioned for the nurse to tend to Imari who was crying out in reaction to her mother's nightmares. 

Sam continued screaming and thrashing around in the bed while Jack tried to wake her up. “It's a dream Carter, it's just a dream!” He said shaking her away “Sam!” He yelled. Sam’s eyes flew open and she jumped back looking around the room, she noticed the nurse rocking Imari who was still crying.  Her eyes flicked to the man holding her shoulders, she let out a shaky breath. 

“Sam?” Jack said softer this time, making sure she was alert. Sam looked at him and nodded. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” she whispered instinctively. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Jack put one hand on the side of her face, his heart aching at the sight of the woman he loved being so broken. Sam leant into his hand, finding comfort in the warmth. She closed her eyes and began to breathe normally, trying to get her heartbeat back to a normal pace. Jack nodded to the nurse to take the now calmer baby to the infirmary. 

“The nurse is just going to get something to soothe Imari, ok Sam?” 

 

The mother nodded without opening her eyes, the nurse stepped out and closed the door behind her. Jack pulled Sam close to his body, wrapping his arms gently around her. Sam nuzzled into his neck, her heart fluttering as the prickles of his chin brushed against her forehead. 

Out of everyone at the base, he was the one she felt the closest to, he was the one that made her feel the safest. The warm feeling in her chest was the only thing she needed to feel to know that she was safe with him. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jack asked a few minutes later, whilst smoothing her hair down. Sam moved to sit up, allowing Jack to see her face now, she looked down and bit her top lip, stopping it from quivering. 

She swallowed hard “He…” Sam began before raising a hand to her neck, remembering the horrible feeling of the pressure from his boot on her throat. She shook her head “I can’t… not to you.” She whispered, looking up at him. “I don't remember much, but I know how I felt about you.” 

“Carter…” Jack said softly, stroking her cheek, he was about to tell her about the regulations but they were alone now, he didn't need to be her commanding officer. Instead, he leant in and gently pressed his lips to her forehead. 


	12. Jealousy

The dinner was roast beef and vegetables, which was a favourite of Major Rachel Evans, so when Daniel and Teal’c invited her to join them in the cafeteria she couldn't say no. 

“I’m so happy Sam is back, in a way,” Daniel said looking up at Teal’c who smiled and nodded. 

“It is a great joy to have her home again.” He agreed. 

“It’s a shame what happened to her. She probably will never be able to go on missions again.” Evans hinted softly, moving the peas around with her fork. 

“Oh, actually, I believe General Hammond is fully prepared to have her come back to SG1 as soon as she is ready to and she gets the all-clear from Doctor Fraiser,” Daniel said with a grin. 

“If that is the case, do you think you will stay on at the SGC Major Evans?” Teal’c asked turning to the Major. 

The Major paused mid chewing and looked up at the Jaffa “What does that mean?” She swallowed hard. 

“I think what Teal’c is trying to say is SG1 is primarily made up of 4 members and you still have important work to do at the Pentagon,” Daniel added quickly before shoving food into his mouth. 

Evans looked between the two of them “You don't think I’ll be reassigned, do you? I have been with SG1 for 18 months.” She questioned them, putting her fork down. 

She began to feel the jealousy building especially knowing that now the amazing Samantha Carter was back, she felt like the team was just moving on from the loss of their previous astrophysicist and beginning to accept her. She hoped she wouldn't get thrown back to the dusty office she was assigned to before SG1. The Major had been working on ways to use Naquadria as a household fuel for the public before she had heard the news about the SG1 member. She had almost felt excited about the opportunity to take over from her rival. 

Ever since the Academy Rachel had been in Samantha Carter’s shadow, almost like she was trapped one step behind her. Then when the research for the Stargate began, she had been placed to work alongside the other scientists crunching the numbers but it was Sam who was assigned as the lead on the project. 

“Do you not believe you would be more comfortable on another SG team?” Teal’c raised an eyebrow, watching her clench her fist on the table. 

“Well, I have the same qualifications and rank as Samantha, I don't see why she is more deserving of this position than me.” Rachel gritted her teeth, looking at Daniel for support. The Doctor just kept eating, feeling her eyes burning into him. “Right?” she pushed. 

“I believe you were going to show me your findings from the previous mission, Daniel Jackson.” Teal’c ignored Rachel’s questions. 

“Yes, I’m full, excuse us, Major,” Daniel said wiping his mouth and following the Jaffa out of the cafeteria. 

 

Rachel watched them leave, her mouth hanging open in shock, she was just as good as Sam, they had both graduated the Academy at the same time, had both received top marks in their class, Sam only scoring a few marks more than her. They were both Major’s and although she didn't have as much field experience, Rachel knew she was better than Sam. 

Rachel stood abruptly, the chair scraping loudly before she stormed out of the cafeteria, she was clenching and releasing her fists as she walked through the halls towards her quarters, stopping in front of Sam’s door. She glanced around, adrenaline pumping through her veins, the injustice she was feeling was making her blood boil. 

She stepped closer, preparing to bang on the door but decided to compose herself before, she took a deep breath and knocked twice. When she received no answer she reached for the handle, surprised it was unlocked. She turned the knob and poked her head through the gap in the door, she looked around the room before her eyes finally settled on the bed where Sam was laying in the arms of her CO. 

Rachel stepped back and shut the door with a gasp and wide eyes. She knew the regulations, the Colonel knew the regulations, it was what kept the members of the SGC professional when everyone was working so close together in such high-intensity situations. 

After a moment of fuming to herself in the hallway, she stormed towards the control room, using the stairs to get to the General’s office. 

 

“General, may I have a word?” Rachel asked knocking on the open door, the General put his pen down and looked up with a blank expression. 

“Be my guest, Major, what can I do for you?” He gestured her into the room, Rachel stepped in and shut the door behind her. 

“Please forgive me for the intrusion but I have a matter to discuss with you about Colonel O'Neill.” 

“Go on.” General Hammond said, folding his arms on his desk. 

“I was just going to visit Major Carter, to see if she needed anything, and I found her and Colonel O’Neill… well, they were just kind of… cuddling, sir.” Rachel said, awkwardly, barely holding a straight face.

“And what’s your point Major?” General Hammond asked, hoping she had more to say. 

Rachel shuffled her feet “Uh…don't you find it inappropriate, sir.” 

“Major, given what Samantha Carter has just been through, I hardly think it is the time to be concerned with ‘cuddling’. Now, if you have nothing more to report, you are dismissed, Major.” 

“Permission to speak freely, sir?” 

The General sighed “Granted.” 

“I believe it is highly inappropriate, sir, especially because of what Major Carter has been through, she is very vulnerable at the moment and I believe the Colonel may be taking advantage of that.” 

General Hammond stood, making Rachel stand to attention, “Major, I think you are forgetting the fact that Colonel O’Neill has known Major Carter for 7 years, and in that time they have faced death together. You know full well the lengths Jack O’Neill went to, to find Major Carter, and I don't need to remind you of her current situation. It is not a shock to me that the members of SG1 are all reacting in their different ways to the return of Major Carter. Now, if you have a problem with that, you have every right to take this further.” The General said removing the red phone from the cradle and holding it out to the Major. 

She jutted her chin out, clenching her teeth “No, sir.” 

“Good. You are dismissed.” General Hammond said sitting down and waiting for her to leave. 


	13. Marked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is what you have all been waiting for.

Sam stirred and looked up at the Colonel who was dozing next to her, she blinked a few times before glancing over at the crib and seeing Imari wasn't there, she pushed herself up, using her arm to support herself. Jack felt her move and woke up, his eyes following her line of sight. 

“It's ok, Imari is with Janet, do you want me to go and get her?” 

Sam smiled at the Colonel and nodded “Please.” 

Jack stood and walked to the door “You just keep resting, I am going to take you to your lab tomorrow, that will definitely bring back some memories.” He mused, before leaving the room. 

Sam pulled herself out of the bed with a small groan, she stretched a little and walked over to the chest of drawers, noticing the framed picture of SG1 that she hadn't noticed there before. She picked it up and smiled, they looked like a family. She wished she could remember times like this. 

Sam jumped a little when a loud knock came from the door, she turned and put the picture down on the desk and opened the door to see Major Evans leaning on the doorframe. She gave a fake smile before walking into the room, causing Sam to step backwards. Rachel shut the door behind her. 

“How are you feeling, Samantha?” She asked, stepping closer to Sam who was now backing closer and closer to the wall. 

“Fine thank you, Major Evans.” She said, her voice small. 

Rachel nodded and looked around the room “Colonel O’Neill has left I see.” She commented. 

Sam nodded “He went to check on Imari.” 

“Ah.” Rachel nodded, noticing the picture on the desk of SG1. It was before she had arrived at the SGC, the idea of Sam taking her place infuriated her again. She touched the photo, knocking it off the desk, it fell to the ground; shattering the glass. 

Sam crouched to pick it up, Rachel laughed and crouched down to Sam’s level snickering “You know, it's so sad that you were once a great scientist, the best the world has ever seen, apart from me of course, but now you are quivering at the slightest noise. Some soldier.” Rachel teased, provoking Carter who refused to look up, instead busying herself with picking up the pieces of glass.

Rachel reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing her hand tight around a shard of glass “Are you listening to me?” She demanded. 

The blood trickling down her wrist was enough to send Sam over the edge, she grabbed the largest piece of glass and lunged on top of the Major, sending them both flat to the ground. 

Major Evans yelped and held Sam’s arms trying to keep the glass away from her face. She rolled over so she was on top of Sam, pinning her down with her legs and pushing the glass back towards Sam’s neck. Sam screamed and used all of her strength to once again get on top of the Major. She dropped the glass and began punching Rachel’s face, as hard as her now weak form would allow her. 

Jack heard the commotion from down the hall, he was carrying Imari in his arms as he began to run, he motioned for an airman to come with him, he handed the airman the baby who took her awkwardly. He opened the door to find Sam holding her hands over the Major’s neck.

“Hey hey hey hey!” He yelled, running over to Sam and grabbing her around the waist, pulling her off Rachel who began coughing and gasping for air. Sam continued kicking and punching the air like she was still in a dazed state. Jack spun around so his back was to Rachel and let Sam go, standing between the two women.

“Get her away from me!” She screamed, Sam growled and tried to push past Jack to get to  Rachel, he held her back, yelling at her to calm down. 

It wasn't until Imari began to cry that Sam stopped and looked towards the airman holding her little girl, she glanced back at Jack then at Rachel “I’m so sorry.” She whimpered, dropping her head ashamed. 

“Major Evans, go report to the infirmary,” Jack said, not looking at her. 

Rachel glared at Sam before pushing past the airman and walking towards the infirmary. 

Jack looked at Sam, checking the cut on her neck. “It's only small. What happened?” 

Sam shook her head, “Please just leave me with my baby.” Sam whispered, gently pushing past Jack and taking the little girl from the airman and using her sleeve she wiped the blood from her neck and hand. Jack sighed and nodded, leaving the room and closing the door. 

He turned to the airman “Nobody goes in this room unless it's Doctor Fraiser or myself.”

 

Sam rocked Imari in her arms, soothing her and using the time to calm herself. She walked around the room in circles, her eyes closed as she fought the sleepiness that had crept up on her. 

 

_ The young Jaffa girl sat by Sam’s bed, she was stroking wiping the sweat off Sam’s forehead, trying to keep her comfortable. Sam mumbled in her sleep, which the young girl shushed. “You are ill, Samantha, try to relax,” she said softly, climbing onto the bed and laying Sam’s head on her lap. Sam instantly felt calmer with the young girl near her.  _

_ A few moments later the doors flung open, Plutus walked in angrily, he stalked over to the bed and looked down at the slave and his queen.  _

_ “What are you doing?” He spat “You are a filthy slave! Get away from my prize!”  _

_ Imari scrambled away and dropped to the ground, bowing to him  _

_ “Forgive me master.” she said softly “Samantha is very ill, I just wished to comfort her.”  _

_ Plutus grabbed Imari by the hair “Did you not hear me, slave?!” He yelled pulling her to her feet. Imari screamed out in pain when he punched into her stomach, still holding her by the hair.  _

_ Sam’s eyes instantly flew open, and she reached for the hairpin on her bedside table, lunging towards Plutus, she tackled him to the ground and began trying to cut him with the pin. Plutus began to laugh at her attempts while he held her arms, he pulled her up with him. Sam kicked his stomach, making him drop her as the wind was knocked out of him.  _

_ “I love this spirit!” He grinned, stalking towards her “All because of a little slave girl?”  _

_ Sam raised her fists, standing in front of Imari. “You will not hurt her, ever, ” She said defensively.  _

_ “Oh my pretty one, I won't hurt her. Now put your fists down.” He mused, touching a small cut on his cheek “You have marked me.” He smiled, Sam put her fists down, feeling weak. It was only a matter of moments before she completely fell unconscious.  _

 


	14. Father Dear

“I don't care who started it, Major! This is your first and final warning, you are not to go near Major Samantha Carter again, do I make myself clear?” General Hammond demanded. Rachel was standing in his office, head held high, glaring at the General while biting her tongue. Jack stood in the corner leaning against the wall, his arms folded unimpressed. 

“Yes… sir.” Rachel managed, taking a deep breath. 

“Dismissed.” Rachel nodded and retreated out of the room, ashamed. 

“Well, General, I don't know what to say.” Colonel O’Neill said pushing off against the wall and sitting in the chair opposite where the General sat. 

“Well Colonel, I have to do something. She assaulted an officer.” 

“Might I recommend transfer, sir, never did like her.” 

“I meant Major Carter.” 

“Ah, well in her defence, I think she was defending herself, General. From what Major Evans said, Carter was triggered by the photo falling off the desk. Though I think there is more to it. Fraiser said she was a lot calmer when she went to check on her earlier.” 

“I’m willing to let this event slide, on the account of Major Carter being in the state she is, but if something like this happens again, I will be forced to put her in a holding cell Colonel.” 

“It won't happen again, General.” The Colonel said standing “Now with your permission, sir, I would like to get some sleep.” Jack said with a yawn. 

“Fair enough Colonel, before you go, I believe Jacob is coming tomorrow. Perhaps it would be best if you spoke to him before he went and saw Sam.” Jack nodded in response and sighed.

“I’ll do my best.” 

 

*** 

Sam sat on her bed reading through her journals, trying to grasp at who she might have been. 

 

“Friday 16th of May 1989 

 

The Pentagon has requested to interview me as soon as I graduate from the Academy. They say I have a future in their Science department. Rachel is annoyed as always but I’m sure she will get a position when she graduates. She has said to me that if I’m not careful she will steal my job. She is always teasing me.

I have written some new wormhole theories which I’ll staple onto this page, I find the first one incredibly interesting. 

You see, Einstein's theory of general relativity mathematically predicts the existence of wormholes, but none have been discovered to date. And the chance of two wormholes successfully connecting is slim to none, however, if the two doorways connected it would be theoretically possible for matter to travel not only from one planet to another planet but from one universe to another universe. 

Professor Arthor gets frustrated with me when I talk about this, he says that's what papers are for, but I find it easier to talk about it aloud and process it. Mom used to do the same. It’s almost been 10 years, Mark still won’t talk to Dad and I still write in a journal so I’m not sure how far we have come in those 10 years.

 

I guess that's it for today, I’m not sure how much longer I want to keep a journal, if I am working at the Pentagon I suppose I won't have much more time. 

 

Samantha Carter ”

 

Sam was grinning by the end of it, looking through her younger selves notes.  She was definitely onto something, although some of her mathematical equations were a little off. She flicked through the rest of the pages, noting how much she wrote about her studies and astrophysics. 

When she reached the last page she found a pile of polaroid photos. Most were of her experiments, but one stood out to her. An image of her and Rachel grinning at the camera, Rachel’s arm was around Sam’s shoulders and she was holding two fingers above Sam’s head. They looked almost like friends. Sam tucked the photo into her top drawer, perhaps one day she would understand what happened to their friendship.  

  
  


***

 

“I am sorry Jack that I couldn't get back here straight away, there have been some issues among the Tok’ra high council in regards to Plutus’ being in your custody.” Jacob shook his head annoyed. 

“Don't worry about it one bit, Sam hasn't been all that up for visitors anyway.” Jack tried to brush off the comment. “I think it might be best if we sat down first before going to see her, there are some things you should know.” 

Jacob looked at the Colonel confused “What's happened?” He asked, sitting down in the debriefing room. General Hammond waved from his office where he was sitting, on the phone. 

“Well, Jacob, I need you to promise you’ll keep a level head.” Jack began when Jacob nodded he continued “Sam escaped to a planet where she crashed her glider, she lost all her memories from before that moment.” Jack paused, watching Jacobs reaction, he leant back in the chair and put his hand over his mouth. “That's not all, Sam… uh… Sam had a baby…” 

“What?” Jacob asked, his mouth actually hanging open “Oh god Jack, is it…?” Jacob felt sick, his stomach in knots as he stared at Jack then down at the ground. He felt Selmak’s anger towards the Goa’uld. 

“She doesn't know yet, she doesn't remember,” Jack said softly, glancing down at his hands. 

“What do you mean she doesn't know? She doesn't know the kid is his?” Jack shook his head in response. 

“Holy Hannah…” Jacob said sitting back in his chair, he put his head down, indicating that Selmak was taking over. 

“Forgive Jacob, he is having a much harder time dealing with this. I will speak for us.” 

“That's understandable.” 

“Please, tell us everything you know about the situation.” 

“Everything?” Jack asked biting his tongue, Selmak nodded. 

A few minutes later, Jack finished. Selmak was standing and pacing, his fists clenching as he listened. “You must return the Goa’uld to the Tok’ra immediately so he can be punished.” Selmak demanded. 

“Now wait a minute, we fully intend on handing him over eventually so you can get the slimy snake out of the host but at the moment, the stuffy old General’s at the Pentagon think they can get some more information out of him.” Selmak’s eyebrow raised “Oh not you, Jacob.” He said quickly in response. 

“Sometimes it amazes me how little understanding the people of power on this planet have when dealing with hostages.” Selmak groaned, “I will speak to General Hammond about that later, for now, Jacob would like to see Sam.” He said, handing over control to Jacob. 

 

Sam looked up from a book on deep space telemetry when she heard the knock. She fought the urge to panic, thinking about the incident that had happened the night before. She glanced over at Imari who was sleeping peacefully in her crib before she walked over and opened the door. 

Jack greeted her and stepped aside to reveal an older man in strange clothing standing awkwardly and avoiding eye contact with her. 

“I recognise you,” Sam said, looking over the man, examining his features. “I had a dream about you once, are you my Dad?” 

Jacob looked at her briefly with a small smile before looking away again “That's me, kiddo.” He replied. 

“How come you remember him?” Jack asked trying to lighten the mood, Sam grinned at him and stepped aside. 

“Would you like to come in?” Sam asked her father who nodded, Jack decided it was best for him to leave them alone. 

Jacob stepped in and instantly looked at the crib, his heart broke at the sight of the little girl inside, she looked just like Sam, but Jacob could only see the child’s father. 

“This is Imari, my daughter,” Sam said with a small smile, standing next to the crib. Jacob nodded, not wanting to hurt her feelings. Sam picked the little girl up, causing her to stir. Sam shushed her and played with the baby’s hand. Imari grabbed at Sam’s finger, curling her hand around it for comfort. Jacob couldn't help but smile at the interaction, he looked up at Sam’s face who was staring down at the baby. He noticed the scar on her forehead, making his stomach do flips at the thought of what other scars Plutus might have inflicted. 

“You’re hair looks nice long.” He commented, sitting down on the bed. 

Sam looked up at him,  “Yes, I’ve seen pictures where I had very short hair, I don't know if I could go back to it now.” She laughed, “Would you like to hold her?” 

Jacob paused for a moment, hesitating, but Selmak urged him, reminding him that it was still his daughter’s child. He nodded and held his arms out, allowing Sam to place her gently in his arms. 

Almost instantly the feelings he had about the child vanished, being taken over by joy as the little girl gurgled in his arms. He stroked the child's cheek with one finger. His eyes began to sting as tears formed in his eyes. He looked up at his daughter who held a hand to her heart, she made eye contact with Jacob and crouched down to her knees, placing her hand on his knee. “I wish I remembered.” She said softly looking from her father to her child. 

 

_ Sam hummed as she walked into the kitchen after the oven timer sounded, pulling on the oven mitts and taking a tray of freshly baked cookies out of the oven. _

_ Mark was blasting music in his room “Mark! Turn it down!” She yelled from the kitchen “Mom will be home soon!” the music dropped a few levels but barely enough to make a difference. Sam rolled her eyes and continued used the spatula to transfer the cookies from the tray to a dish, proudly putting them on display for when her mother returned home from work.  _

_ “Sam?” Her father’s voice came from the front door. _

_ “In here!” Sam grinned, plating the final cookie just as her father walked in alone. She looked at him confused and glanced around the corner.  _

_ “Where’s Mom?” Sam asked, Jacob, looked at her sadly, his eyes filling with tears.  _

 

Sam blinked a few times as the memories flooded back “You were meant to pick her up.” She said softly, moving away from her Dad a little. 

Jacob instantly knew what she was talking about, he opened his mouth to reply but Sam spoke first. 

“I blamed you…” She said, almost still in her own head, “But you got sick… Selmak?” 

“That's right Sammy, I am a Tok’ra now, do you remember that?” Jacob asked, watching her process her own memories. She nodded with a smile before closing her eyes as another memory popped into her head. 

“The willow tree…” She hummed, “It sounded like rain if I closed my eyes.” A tear ran down Jacob’s cheek as he watched her recall her childhood. 


	15. Realisations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is right after the last chapter, the same scenario.

Sam stepped back, eyes wide with fear. She looked at Imari and shook her head “No..” She whimpered as she backed herself into a corner, sliding down the wall to the ground and bringing her knees to her chin. She continued staring blankly ahead as she was dragged into a memory. 

 

_ A sick feeling rose in her stomach and she moved her face away from the man crushing her. His tongue licked her neck and cheek all the way up to her temple as she squirmed under the Goa’uld. He reached his hand under her dress, pulling it up. She began to cry and tried to push him off.  _

_ “No no no Samantha,” Plutus whispered, nuzzling his nose into her hair, planting kisses behind her ear as he dug the metal nail on his finger into her inner thigh. She winced in pain as she felt the blood trickle onto the bed. “You should know by now, Samantha Carter, you can not fight me.”  _

  
  


“Sam?” Jacob’s voice barely breaking through her memory as she rocked back and forth. He put Imari down in her crib and walked over to Sam pulling her close to him. She resisted him at first but eventually softened into his embrace. Jacob stroked her hair soothingly “He can't hurt you now.”

  
  


***

 

“George, you have to let me take him. If she finds out Plutus is here, it will do more harm than good. You didn’t see what I just saw, she is a mess!” Jacob argued General Hammond shook his head. 

“I’m sorry Jacob, but it goes above me. You know I would like nothing more than for the Tok’ra to rid us of the son of a bitch.” 

“Then let me talk to him,” Jacob said, the rage building up in him. 

“I can't let you do that either, the Pentagon has an agent coming in now to interrogate the prisoner, once he has I will inform them of your request to take him.” 

 

***

 

Agent Green was busy adjusting the microphone and his notebook when two soldiers brought Plutus into the interrogation room. 

“Hello, Plutus. Welcome to Stargate Command, I am Agent Green. I will be conducting the interrogation today.” 

Plutus began to laugh as he sat down; his feet chained to the chair legs and his arms chained to the desk. “I will not tell you anything. Your forms of torture a primitive and highly ineffective.” 

“Our intentions were not to torture you. We just want to ask you a few questions about your time with Major Samantha Carter.” 

Plutus leant forward with a smirk “I am always happy to talk about Samantha.” He said licking his lips “Is she here? You managed to find her, didn't you?” 

Agent Green said nothing in reply, instead, he cleared his throat and asked the first question. “In the time Samantha Carter was in captivity, what did she tell you about Earth?” 

“Is she well? Does she miss me?” Plutus responded, “I bet she is begging to see her Master.” 

“Did she tell you any information about Earth or the Alpha site?” 

“She spoke a lot about a Jack O’Neill, I had to beat it out of her. Do you want to know how I did it? I’ll tell you. I cut into the side of her body and poured boiled water into it every time she said his name. You should have heard her screams, have you ever heard a broken woman scream?” 

Agent Green shuffled uncomfortably “This isn't working, let me ask you something else. What are your intentions for the offspring?” 

Plutus paused, staring at the Agent, he leant back and began to laugh, “Offspring? She has produced me an heir, a boy no doubt, she always knew how to please me.” 

Agent Green glanced at the camera in the corner of the room, confused before looking back at the Goa’uld. 

“You didn't know about the child?” 

“Oh my dear Agent Green, I am a God, I know all things. Samantha Carter is my Queen and when I escape and kill you I will be taking her and my son with me and we shall take over the system lords, and in due time I will return and enslave you all.” Plutus smiled menacingly “Now, tell me, Agent Green, does she know I’m here?” 


	16. Power

Jack walked with Sam through the hallway towards her office, he knew if she could just sit in her chair, she would remember something about herself, and maybe, just maybe she would stop looking at him like she was lost. Imari was with the nurses, one nurse in particular, who had taken a shine to the blue-eyed baby. This gave Sam a small escape so she could explore the SGC more. 

“Good to have you back Major Carter,” Syler said as he walked past the two of them, Sam nodded and smiled her thanks before looking up at the Colonel.

“That's Syler, he is the guy we all blow up.” Jack grinned, Sam looked shocked looking back at the man. “Not purposefully… most of the time…” Jack added thinking to himself. Sam shrugged, accepting the Colonel’s explanation.

“And this room here is your lab, well it's Doctor Lee’s now, but it was your lab, before. Doctor Lee couldn't throw away any of your things so we put an extra cupboard in with all of your notes and laptop and things.” Jack said gesturing at the cupboard in the corner of the room. 

“May I?” Sam asked walking over to it, and after getting a nod from the Jack she opened it and looked at all the books and notepads. She glanced back at the Colonel “How did I have all of that in my head?” She gasped. 

“Beats me, I never understood your technobabble.” Jack shrugged, looking at a device on the desk. He picked it up and began fiddling with it. 

“Ah, Colonel, I wouldn't play with that. It's a prototype pure fusion bomb, the casing is made of titanium and if it is dropped from a high enough distance it will destroy half of Colorado.” Sam explained, “It really shouldn't be left on a desk.” 

The Colonel made an ‘Oh’ face and put the device back on the table, Sam went back to looking at her notebooks, she pulled out the thickest one and read the front page. 

“These are journals.” She said surprised “I kept a diary?” 

“Oh, lemme see!” Jack grinned stepping over, Sam closed the book and moved it away from him.

“This could contain very private information.” She said pretending to be serious, she smiled cheekily at Jack. “May I take these? They may help me understand some things.” Jack nodded and Sam collected up a pile of the handwritten journals. 

 

After another 15 minutes of looking through her things and around her old lab, Sam was ready to grab some food, or rather her growling stomach was. 

“Your favourite food was blue jello,” Jack said as they left her lab. 

“Sounds delicious.” Sam grinned, holding the books close to her chest.

 

As they were walking, Jack didn't notice the interrogation room door opening and the Goa'uld prisoner stepping out. Instantly Plutus looked up and slowly curved his lips into a malicious smile, Sam hadn't noticed yet, she was adjusting the notebooks in her arms. Jack put a hand out to stop her walking and looked at her, Sam glanced up then back at her books before looking back up, a chill running through her as she felt like the blood left her body. Her skin began to get cold and clammy and the notebooks in her arms slid out and onto the floor. 

 

“Samantha…” The Goa’uld grinned, the Airmen standing with him looked at the Colonel apologetically. Jack thought quickly, and moved Sam to the side, she didn't look away as Plutus walked closer to them. 

“I heard you had my baby,” Plutus sneered, “This must be your Jack, does he know about our love child?” Plutus moved quick, quicker than anyone had anticipated and in an instant he had pushed Sam against the wall, inhaling her scent and whispering “I branded you. No man will ever want you.” He spat into her ear. 

As soon as Jack realised what was happening he launched at the Goa’uld, landing on top of him and repeatedly punching into him. Plutus laughed through every punch, blood pouring from his nose and mouth as the Colonel lay into him. The Airmen dragged Jack back who was yelling angrily. By then more Airmen and guards were on the scene and three picked up Plutus and quickly took him back to the cell. 

“Get off me!” Jack yelled, seeing Sam doubled over and vomiting up what little breakfast she had eaten earlier. He was at her side as soon as they released him, rubbing her back. “It's ok, I'm so sorry, it's ok.” He repeated, not knowing how to soothe her. 

She kept dry heaving as the panic raised through her. Sam began hyperventilating and soon the world went black as she collapsed. Jack caught her and ordered the guards to get the doctor, he pulled her away from her vomit and leant her head on his knees, gently stroking her face and calling her name with no response. 

 

***

  
  


Janet wiped a cloth over Sam’s forehead, cooling her down as she mumbled and jumped around in her sleep. Her heart broke watching her best friend suffer the way she was and not being able to help. She had sent for the Academy hospitals best psychiatrist, praying it would help Sam to get through what nobody could understand. 

 

_ Imari giggled as she moved the Jaffa game piece on the board, she was trying to teach Sam the popular game, with little success.  _

_ “No! You have to move the horse!” Imari laughed, showing Sam where to move her piece.  _

_ “This is just like chess but you keep adding more rules!” Sam shook her head, using her only available arm to move the horse across the board. She winced in pain when she accidentally moved her broken wrist.  _

_ “Do you need more medicine?” Imari asked, seeing her pain, Sam shook her head.  _

_ “No, it's fine, thank you.” She smiled weakly, trying not to think about the pain the Jaffa guard had caused her, snapping her wrist like a twig when she accidentally spilt her drink on him. Plutus had been enraged and had spent 3 days torturing the Jaffa before eventually killing him.  _

_ Sam hated the fact that she had essentially caused his death. She had begged Plutus to show mercy, but he refused. He was the only one allowed to hurt her.  _

_ Imari moved her piece, snapping Sam out of her thoughts, “Okay, now that's just unfair, I wasn't looking!”  _

_ “Ya sure, you betcha” Imari grinned using the phrase Sam had taught her.  _

 


	17. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's so short! Next one will be longer! <3

 

“Janet?” Sam croaked, she sat up and looked around the infirmary, she sighed when she realised she was alone. She pulled her knees up to her chin and breath into them, thinking about the incident that had happened only a few hours earlier. Rage grew in her chest as she thought about Plutus’ words. 

He knew about Imari, he was in the mountain with her and her child. She looked over at the machine that was monitoring her heart, she flicked it off before removing the cords attached to her. Sam stepped off the bed, her bare feet adjusting to the cold concrete floors. She tiptoed out of the almost empty infirmary and slipped into the hallway, she knew she had to be quick, the SGC hallways were very rarely empty. She thought about where the armoury was, she had no idea. She would have to take a guard out to get a weapon. 

Making her way to the cells, barely getting there without getting lost, she slipped around the corner, hiding against the wall as she looked at the Airman standing guard next to the door. There was only one that she could see, she took a deep breath and stepped out. In on quick motion, she had managed to get behind the guard and held him in a chokehold just long enough for him to pass out. 

Sam glanced around before reaching into his holster for his sidearm. She clicked open the cartridge and checked for ammo; it was full. She pushed it back in and cocked the gun before using the key card to open the cell door. 

 

Plutus was sitting on a metal chair facing the bars when Sam walked in, he began to chuckle when he saw her with the gun. 

“I was waiting for you.” He said pulling himself up and walking as close to the bars as the lasers allowed him, Sam held the gun up to him determined. “You will not shoot me.” He said pacing back and forth along the bars. “Maybe you will, you did stab me in the heart.” He pointed out, a look of uncertainty crossed Sam’s face, Plutus scoffed “Don't tell me you forgot?” 

Sam stepped closer with the gun, clicking the safety off. 

“Oh wow!” He clapped his hands together “You have lost your memory, haven’t you? Well, this is wonderful! We can begin again.” Plutus smirked, “Well, say something, Samantha. Tell me about my boy.” 

“ _ She _ is not yours.” Sam gritted, her finger lacing over the trigger. 

“A girl?” Plutus spat “Of course you would disappoint me this way.” He said angrily, he stopped pacing and stared directly at her “No matter, she will still make an excellent host eventually.” He said with a straight face, his eyes locked onto hers. 

That was enough to send her over the edge, she pulled the trigger, a single bullet hit his chest sending him stumbling backwards, once one was embedded Sam couldn't stop feeling the gun’s power as she repeatedly pulled the trigger until the gun clicked empty, she tried to fire a few more times before screaming and throwing the gun towards the bars. 

 

Plutus lay on the floor, blood pooling all around him. His eyes glowed before he let out a final staggered breath. Sam breathed heavily looking at the man, she felt nothing. No remorse at what she had done. She just stared at Plutus until 2 Airmen came in, holding guns to her. She raised her hands and turned to them in surrender. Daniel rushed in next, looking from Sam to Plutus 

“Put your guns down.” He said softly when they didn't listen he repeated himself, firmer. The Airmen slowly lowered their guns. “Sam?” Daniel said moving closer to her, Sam nodded and looked back at Plutus. 

“He was going to hurt Imari.” She said blankly. Daniel nodded and stepped closer, he closed the space between them and pulled her into a hug. Sam wrapped her arms around Daniel, taking in his warmth and began to cry, a wave of relief rushing over her. 

 


	18. Healing

Over the next few months, Sam began seeing the psychiatrist on a regular basis, mostly speaking about her time on the planet with Farlen and Kinna, and hardly addressing the trauma she had endured before that. However, her memories also began to slowly return, starting with her memories about the Stargate and her work as an astrophysicist, which meant she was able to help Doctor Lee with small projects. 

She also began to remember certain protocols regarding the Air Force, which meant she had been avoiding her CO, especially after she had spent the night in his arms. 

Rachel avoided her as best she could but never missed an opportunity to sneer at Sam when she walked passed her in a hallway or bumped into her in the cafeteria. 

SG1 continued going on missions after their month on leave, which made Sam nervous every time they were late to return.  

 

“Now if we just attach this to the Naquadah generator it should give it just enough power to charge the device.” Doctor Lee said looking through the magnifying glass. 

“Actually, no.” Sam stopped him, “If you attach that, it will cut the base power supply by 50 per cent.” Sam said simply. 

“Hey kids, whatcha doin’?” Jack asked walking into the room with Imari on his hip, Sam smiled at Jack then looked down at her daughter who was sucking on Jack’s dog tags. 

The little girl's eyes lit up when she saw her mother and she reached out to her. Sam laughed and took her off Jack. 

“We were just trying to find a suitable power source for the device that SG3 brought back on their last mission. What do you think Imari? Can you help Mommy?” Sam asked the little girl who blinked back at her. 

“Ah, sounds fascinating!” Jack said sarcastically “Janet says you are late for your appointment.” He said to Carter who glanced at her watch.

“Oh damn, I got distracted. I’m sorry Doctor Lee, I will be back in an hour.” She said nodding to the Colonel and leaving the room. 

 

“I am so sorry Doctor Shields, I was distracted by Doctor Lee’s latest project,” Sam said walking into the small office and sitting down, laying Imari down on the lounge next to her, the little girl looked around the room before settling on playing with Sam’s fingers. 

“That is no worry Major, I am glad you are getting back into your work. And you brought little Imari with you, I have been wanting to meet her.” The Doctor smiled, looking at the little girl. “How old is she now Sam?” 

“She’s 5 months in a few days. It seems like the days are just flying past.” 

“It can feel like that sometimes, how have you been since I last saw you? Have your nightmares subsided?” 

Sam bit her lip and shook her head, “No, almost every night.” 

The Doctor wrote something down and looked back up at Sam, “And your flashbacks?” 

“Um… you know…” Sam stuttered, swallowing hard “I’d rather talk about something else…” She said softly, looking down at her lap. 

“Sam.” Doctor Shields said leaning forward “You have been through something traumatic, nobody on this base can begin to imagine the things you endured, but if you don't start talking about it soon, it is going to consume you. You can not expect to get better if you refuse to acknowledge what has happened.” 

Sam licked her lips absentmindedly and looked up at the Doctor with a nod, she sighed and pursed her lips trying to think of something to say in reply. 

“How about we talk about Imari, you said that she was named after someone you knew when you were with Plutus?” The Doctor prompted, leaning back to allow Sam to think. 

“Yes, I don't know what happened to her, but she is in almost all of my flashbacks,” Sam said with a small smile as she thought about the girl. “She was about 18 and she was my personal…” Sam tried to think of the word, she didn't want to say slave but it was all she could think of “...friend?” She settled on, “She was very kind, and made me feel safe.” Sam said fondly, “I think I was going to bring her here, but when I think of that I get sad, almost like I’m missing something important.” 

“You keep using the past tense, where do you think she is now?” 

Sam paused for a moment and thought about how she was talking about Imari “I don't know…” 

 

_ “Go!” Imari yelled, pushing Sam into the cargo bay, she was shooting as many Jaffa as she could. “I’m right behind you!” Sam nodded and ran to the first glider she could get to, she used the wrist device to open the top and looked back at Imari who was slowly backing into the cargo bay as she continued awkwardly firing the zat gun.  _

_ She managed to hit a few Jaffa but as one went down, more came. Imari decided to make a run for it. She turned and began running towards Sam who was calling to her. Suddenly she lurched forward, pain ripping through her back as the staff blast hit her. She fell forward and looked up at Sam. _

_ “Take me to Earth…” She whimpered before the world went black.  _

 

Sam looked up at the Doctor who was calling out to her, she blinked a few times feeling the wetness on her cheeks; she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. 

“She…” Sam barely managed to speak, Doctor Shields handed Sam her glass of water. Sam took a small sip and handed it back, unable to stomach more. “She helped me escape…” She said looking down at her daughter. “She saved my life.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left. I'm so nervous! Thank you for reading and commenting!! Maybe... just maybe... there is another story coming after this..!


	19. Ailuros

The gate whirred to life, the alarms going off throughout the base. Sam groaned as Imari started to cry again, she had just got her to close her eyes. 

“Unscheduled offworld activation.” Walter’s voice came over the speakers, Sam was curious as always but she still wasn’t exactly welcomed in the control room with a baby. 

A few minutes later the alarms stopped, Sam sighed and looked down at the little girl in her arms “Now listen here little miss, you need to go to sleep.” She scolded her daughter who gave her a small gassy smile. She rolled her eyes and continued to rock her daughter before another announcement came over the intercoms. 

“Major Samantha Carter, please report to the briefing room, Major Samantha Carter, report to the briefing room,” Walter said. Sam groaned and put Imari on her hip. 

“Guess you get to stay awake after all.” She sighed, leaving her quarters and making her way to the briefing room. Almost as soon as she had stepped into the room, she began to beam with happiness. “Kinna! Farlen!” She grinned almost running to them and embracing them. The pair returned the hug, equally excited to see her. 

“Oh Sam, I have missed you so much!” Kinna exclaimed, “Imari is so grown up!” She reached out and took the young child, holding her close and admiring her. “We have so much to talk about Sam.” 

“Yes, unfortunately, this trip was not made with good news,” Farlen said worryingly, “The Goa’uld have returned to our planet, they say they are looking for you and Imari. Somehow they know that you had a child.” Farlen explained confused, “They say she is a child of the Gods.” 

Sam’s heart sank, she looked around to see the General listening to every word, equally as confused. 

“Sit down, I have some things I need to tell you.” Sam sighed, Kinna sat first, bouncing Imari on her knee as Sam began to explain all that she could remember and all that had happened. 

 

Half an hour later, the pair were in tears at their friend's pain, Sam tried to reassure them, saying she was getting the help she needed and she would be ok, but they had been the ones who found her and nursed her back to health after what she had endured. They had seen more injuries on her than even Janet had. They had been the ones to help her learn to live again, to give birth, to survive. 

“So what you are saying is Imari is the child of Plutus, a Goa’uld?” Kinna repeated, “But she is still a baby, she can’t possibly have anything they want.” 

“A while ago, Apophis and his Goa’uld queen, Amunet, had a child, it possessed all the knowledge of the Goa’uld and incredible powers, he was called a Harsesis. My guess is that this Goa’uld who has come to your planet thinks Imari might be one too. Even though it is highly unlikely, being that I was not a host to a Goa’uld when I fell pregnant with her.” 

Farlen began to grin, making Sam stop and look at him confused “I am sorry Sam, it's just you sound so different. You have so much knowledge.” Sam smiled and looked down at her hands. She had definitely changed since she had been on Julisia, the planet Kinna and Farlen were from. 

“I am still me.” She assured him, Farlen nodded and patted her hand. 

“What can we do about it? Surely they will leave if we explain that Imari is not one of these Harsesis?” Kinna stroked the little girl's face who gurgled in response. 

Sam shook her head sadly, “You said they have been just camping on the planet? They haven't fired upon anyone yet?” Kinna nodded “Sir, perhaps if a team went through and tried to speak with them, find out if it really is Imari they are looking for?” 

General Hammond sighed, “Major, I am happy to send a team to negotiate but you know full well that the Goa’uld don't just pack up and leave when they don't get their way.” 

“Yes sir, but perhaps if there was something else they wanted? They could be enemies of Plutus, in which case we could inform them that he is dead sir.” Sam said, almost with a glint of pride in her eye. 

The General thought for a moment, “You believe they want to talk to someone?” He asked Farlen.

“They let us come here, hoping we could bring back someone to speak with them about negotiating for the release of Imari, naturally we never considered that part of the agreement but we needed to speak to you.” 

“Sir, I would like to also return to the planet. I feel I would be useful.” Sam added. 

“Very well, I will send SG1, 3 and 11. I don't want any issues this time.” General Hammond said “You will leave at 0800 hours. For now, I will ask Lieutenant Jones to prepare quarters for our guests.” 

“Yes, sir,” Sam said standing when the General stood out of respect. 

 

“Gee, Carter, you scrub up nice,” Jack commented while standing in the gate room waiting for the gate to activate. Sam was in her green combat gear and a cap over her long braided hair. She smiled up at the Colonel and rested her hand on the P90 she was somehow allowed to carry. 

Moments earlier she had been kissing baby Imari all over, saying goodbye and promising she wouldn’t be gone long. Kinna had decided to stay with her, saying she had simply missed too many months and needed to make up for it. This put Sam’s mind at ease, knowing someone was there if Imari needed anything. 

 

Rachel stood on the other side of Colonel O’Neill, staring blankly ahead at the gate, she had ignored Sam in the women’s locker room, even when Sam had thanked her for agreeing to help on the mission. She had simply grunted and slammed her locker door. 

Sam sighed, hoping the bad blood between them wouldn’t interfere with her first mission back. The gate activated and the teams began walking up the ramps. Sam took a deep shaky breath before stepping through. 

 

Almost immediately they were faced with Jaffa pointing staff weapons at them, Jack stepped down the stairs and waved his hands. “Put those down, we’re just here to talk with your master.” He yelled, the Jaffa relaxed a little and one stepped out. Sam instantly recognised him as one of her guards, Coran. He glanced at Sam and gave her a sickening smile. 

“You have returned.” He said emotionless, “ Ailuros will be pleased.” 

Sam looked at Daniel for an explanation, “Also known as Baset, Feline Goddess.” Daniel commented, not looking away from the Jaffa, “But you have Plutus’ markings?” 

“Come. Meet our Queen,” Coran grinned. The SG teams followed the Jaffa, feeling uneasy. 

 

Coming into the camp made the hair on the back of Sam’s neck rise, the design and markings on the tent becoming all too familiar. Coran walked straight to the largest tent and stopped. 

“Only two may speak to the Queen at one time,” Coran said directly to Samantha. Jack looked at Sam and motioned for her to go with him. Coran pulled the entrance back and allowed them to step in. “No weapons.” He added, watching them unclip and drop their P90s at the entrance.

Sam’s heart dropped as soon as her eyes landed on the Queen. 

“No…” She shook her head, unable to fight the tears that made their way to her eyes. “Imari…” Jack’s head whipped around to look at Sam shocked.

“You said she was a Jaffa?” He asked looking back at the Goa’uld who was smirking back at Sam. Her auburn hair was pulled up and positioned into cat-like ears on her head. 

“She didn't have a symbiote. She was just a slave.” Sam explained, not taking her eyes off the girl. 

Ailuros stood from her lounging position and stalked over to Sam. “My host has many fond memories of you Samantha Carter. All but one, that is the one that makes her hate you. It's a shame you left her to die. Left her for me. I should thank you. A pretty young host is always a gift.” She said circling the two of them, making sure to run her hand along Jack’s back. 

“I couldn't go back.” Sam whimpered, her lip quivering “I’m sorry, Imari.” She said looking into Ailuros’ eyes, hoping her friend was still in there. 

“She screamed for you. Before my King implanted me.” Ailuros smiled, watching Jack shift uncomfortably “My master spoke of you.” She walked close to Jack, admiring him. “Tell me, Samantha, do we not make a wonderful pair?” 

Sam refused to look, feeling sick at the situation. She looked to the roof and swallowed the lump in her throat down, trying to compose herself. “What do you want?” She asked after a moment. 

“You had a child, did you not?” Ailuros questioned walking back to Sam and grabbing her chin. “I want her.” 

Sam couldn't help but scoff “You realise I am her Mother, I’m not going to give her to you. Ever.” 

“She is a child of the Gods, you were merely a surrogate.” Ailuros spat “If you don't hand her over to me, I will burn this planet.” She said, flicking her cape out and sitting on the lavish lounge. 

“She isn't a Harsesis.” Jack commented, “She's just a regular ol’ human baby.” 

Ailuros smirked “You people of the Tau’ri are so thick. You don't know anything about that child.” 

Sam gritted her teeth, feeling the rage building up in her chest as she listened to the Goa’uld talk about her child. “Be grateful you have Imari as a host or I would kill you where you sit.” She threatened.

Ailuros clapped her hands together and laughed “Plutus was not wrong about your spirit! I can see why he had a soft spot for you.” 

Sam clenched her fists, and let out a shaky breath “Plutus is dead.” 

A wave of shock crossed over Ailuros’ face, she tried to compose herself but it was Sam who was smiling at her now. “I killed him. Four months ago. He decomposing as we speak.” 

“You are lying.” 

Sam laughed and stepped closer “I emptied 15 bullets into his chest. He bled out right in front of me. You wish I was lying. You see, I think you don't have control over these Jaffa right now, they think Plutus is still alive. They are waiting on his orders, if you were truly in control they would have killed us as soon as we stepped through the gate. You are nothing but a pawn.” Sam smirked, watching Ailuros internally squirm “Checkmate.” She added. 

Ailuros stood angrily and stalked towards Sam who held her ground “All of these Jaffa would die for me.” 

Sam shook her head and looked back at Jack “I think she’s threatened.” She grinned, looking back at Ailuros. 

“She’s quaking.” Jack grinned “Carter, do you still have that nifty little drug you and Jonas found?” 

Sam grinned and stabbed the needle into Ailuros arm, releasing the Goa’uld poison. 

Ailuros stepped back and held a hand to her arm, she looked at Sam horrified before collapsing. Sam rushed over to her and held her head off the ground. 

“It's okay Imari, I’m here.” She said soothingly “I’m here.” 

 

Teal’c speech was partially successful, most of Plutus’ Jaffa pledging their allegiance to the Free Jaffa Nation. The ones that refused were escorted back to the village to be held on trial by the townspeople for the crimes they had committed in the name of their false god.

 

Imari was carried back to the gate, still unconscious. Sam prayed the poison worked on the Goa’uld, but she also allowed herself to be comforted that at least Ailuros was in their custody and if the poison didn't work the Tok’ra would be able to remove her from Imari. 

“Carter,” Jack stopped her before they stepped through the gate back to the SGC, Sam watched Imari go through on a gurney before looking at Jack. “You did well today.” He smiled “Welcome back.” He put his hand on her shoulder tenderly. She smiled and nodded in response. 

“Thank you… Sir.” She replied before stepping through the gate. 


	20. Never Say Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my final chapter! Thank you so much everyone who has read, commented and gave me Kudos! I appreciate it soooo much! And again a massive thank you to @missmagnus/@fangirltrash for being my amazing Beta Reader! 
> 
> PS: There is a part 2 coming which is a lot lighter :D

Sam fought the urge to bite her nails as she looked from the viewing room above the isolation room Imari was sleeping in. She had been here almost 3 days now, with no change.

Janet assured Sam that everything was normal, she was just unconscious and she would come around eventually. One thing Janet could tell Sam for certain was that the poison had worked and the Goa’uld was dead. 

 

“Hey, you still here?” Jack asked walking in and sitting next to Sam, she looked up at him with a sleepy smile.

“I left to feed Imari about an hour ago, but Kinna stole her away again after.” Sam laughed “I swear that woman would steal her if she could.” 

Jack laughed, sending a warm feeling through Sam “She is pretty cute.” 

Sam propped her legs up on the railing in front of the glass and nodded “She gets it from me.” She teased. Jack folded his arms in amusement. 

“She’ll get your sass too if you're not careful.” He said, watching her stifle a giggle. He straightened a little before getting serious “So, uh, she was the one who helped you escape?” 

Sam leant forward and nodded “Yeah, she was the only good thing about that place.” She sighed, rubbing her hands together “... after he hurt me…” She began, swallowing before she continued “...She would come in and care for me, make me laugh, make me forget.” Sam smiled “I used to tell her about this place, and Earth. She wanted to do so much. But most of all she wanted to see trees. She was born into slavery, on that ship.” 

“That's a long time to be a slave.” 

Sam nodded, “She had never been on a planet until Ailuros stepped onto Julisia.” She said sadly, “I’m going to show her so much when she wakes up.” 

Jack was watching her, she had changed so much in the 2 years she had been gone, Jack worried that she had changed too much, had changed into someone who couldn't love a stuffy old Colonel anymore. She had been through so much, and now she was a mother too. He tried to shake the thoughts, regulations wouldn't allow it anyway, but it didn't stop him from wishing. 

 

A few days later Imari began to stir. Her eyes squinted at the lights and she instantly began to panic, trying to free herself from the loose straps tying her to the bed. Sam was at her side in an instant, Janet on the other. 

“Imari, it's alright, I’m here!” Sam said placing a hand on the girl's forehead, Imari’s eyes shifted to Sam. 

“Samantha?” She croaked, a small smile forming on her lips.

“Yeah, it's me. The Goa’uld is gone.” Sam said soothingly, brushing back Imari’s auburn hair. Imari began to cry, turning her head into the pillow.

“I couldn't stop her.” She whimpered, Sam moved to undo the straps, motioning for Janet to undo the other side. When Imari was free, Sam pulled her into a hug, rocking slightly as she cried into Sam’s shoulder.

“I know, it's not your fault.” Sam shushed Imari “I am so sorry, I shouldn't have left you.” 

Imari shook her head, “Plutus put me in his sarcophagus. I was dead and he brought me back and put that thing inside me.” 

Sam nodded, “I know, she is gone now, she is dead and so is Plutus, they can't hurt us anymore.” 

Imari pulled away a little bit, relief washing over her, “They are?” 

Sam nodded “We’re free.” She said, her hand resting on the girls face. She wiped a tear away with her thumb with a small smile. 

 

***

 “So, it's all over,” Daniel said happily as he sat down across from Sam in the cafeteria. 

Sam half laughed and nodded, “For the most part.” She agreed, “Imari is still in shock, especially about the fact that I had a daughter and named her after her.” Sam laughed, putting a spoonful of blue jello into her mouth. 

“I bet, she was host to Ailuros for a whole year, who knows what she could have done in that time, especially if she was trying to find Plutus.” Sam hummed in response as Daniel continued, “So what is next for Samantha Carter?” 

Sam smiled, “I want to get out of here, maybe get a house.” She laughed, “Janet said she will talk to the General about releasing me, seeing as though I haven’t had an episode in a few months. I’ll have to keep seeing a shrink.” She groaned.

“We should have a housewarming party if you get a new place!” 

Sam snorted, “You just want an excuse to have a party.” 

Daniel nodded, “We haven’t celebrated your return yet.” 

“I think I’m still legally dead, so maybe I should sort that out before we celebrate too much.” Sam laughed.

“And SG1?” 

Sam paused, looking down at her jello, “I’m not sure Daniel... “ She said softly “I have baby Imari now, I can’t just keep leaving her, and my memory is still not completely back yet. I still can't remember how to disassemble and reassemble a P90 yet. I’m pretty sure that's basic training.” 

Daniel nodded, “There will always be a spot open for you Sam, you know that.”

Sam nodded with a smile, “Never say never, right?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Amanda Tapping as Samantha Carter  
> Richard Dean Anderson as Jack O’Neill  
> Colin O'Donoghue as Plutus  
> Elle Fanning as Imari 
> 
> No Copyright Intended. Most characters belong to MGM Studio and The Stargate Franchise.


End file.
